Spider-Man: Remnant's Web Slinger
by EmperorofCrossovers
Summary: After the events of Spider-Man Homecoming, Peter Parker is faced in a certain situation where he finds himself in a new world of Huntsmen and Huntress. See how our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man will live in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an updated version of the first chapter and I'd like to give big thanks to** **Le MAO XXIII for being my Beta Reader and for making this story really great. Please enjoy this, and once again, thank you Le MAO XXIII for doing such an amazing job.**

A figure could be seen swinging throughout the city of New York. This figure was none other than your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

It's been a couple of months since his fight with the Vulture. Peter had felt pretty good all things considered. Though he was upset by the events that happened to Liz and her mother after words. Not to mention having to deal with his Aunt May finding out his secret.

When she learned the truth of his secret identity, it initially lead to a lot of yelling, crying, reality denial, hugging, but in the end…she was…well, "okay" wasn't the right word to use to describe how she felt about it, but she was starting to accept it.

Maybe. Probably. Hopefully?

...Okay, so she'd never explicitly said she was okay with Peter going out on patrol, but she also hadn't explicitly _stopped_ him, so-.

 **"You're receiving a call from Ned Leeds, would you like to answer the call?"**

Leave it to his A.I., Karen, to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Give me a second," Peter replied before throwing out another web to land on top of the nearest roof.

He landed on both feet before letting out a huff. "Whoa, thanks Karen."

He pressed against his ear over his mask. "Hello?"

 ** _"Peter, what's the update?"_** Ned asked.

Peter let out a sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "An update? Is something like that really necessary?"

 ** _"Come on man, it's totally necessary. I mean, since I'm the guy in the chair, I figured you would give me a status report or something."_** Ned stated as though it were common sense. **_"After what happened during the chase with the Vulture, I at least deserve to get a status update once in a while."_**

Peter tried his best not to laugh but a few chuckles managed to escape from his lips, earning a groan from his friend. "I'm sorry man, but I still can't believe you told them you were watching porn."

 ** _"Well I couldn't tell them that I was the guy in the chair for_ Spider-Man _!"_** Ned exclaimed before continuing. **_"So come on, what's the status report?"_**

Peter went silent, trying to think of anything that happened in peculiar. But no matter how he'd tried to think, there wasn't anything major going on.

"Sorry Ned, but there's nothing really big to report. I mean, I stopped a guy from selling weapons from the back of his car. No, not alien weapons. Just regular guns. When I got him, he got upset and said he's going back to Hell's Kitchen when he gets the chance…I didn't even know there was a place called that."

 ** _"Well if there's nothing going on, I have an idea that we can do."_** Ned suggested.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

 ** _"I recently learned that there's a special presentation at a science expo. A guy actually managed to make a gateway to another world."_**

"A gateway?" Peter repeated as he rose a brow underneath his mask. "I dunno...the last time there was a portal, it led to what happened in New York."

 ** _"Come on, man. If the gateway was dangerous, I doubt they'd have taken the risk to show it to the public. They had to at least run some tests before bringing it to an expo."_** Ned reassured. **_"Besides, the guy who made the gateway seem to know what he's doing. He's been presented with a tons of awards and is recognized as a scientific genius."_**

"Who created the gateway?" Peter asked, slightly interested in the person that managed to accomplish something like that.

 ** _"Give me a sec,"_** Ned said before typing could be heard in the background. **_"Okay, looks like is the creator of the gateway…is named Dr. Octavius. Peter, this is going to be an awesome thing to see. We have to go there as early as we can!"_**

"I don't know," Peter muttered, still not entirely sure to go to this event. "What if there's something that needs the Spider-Man's help?"

 ** _"Come on, Peter. It's like you said. There isn't much going on, so just come to see this thing with me. Plus, you can bring your backpack with your suit in it just in case something happens._** ** _Also, I'll be taking a break from being your guy in the chair to go see this thing, so we'll both be taking days off of our duties today."_**

Peter was silent for a moment, trying to figure out if he should head out with Ned.

...

...

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check it out. But I need some time to get my stuff, so I'll meet you over there."

 ** _"Sweet! I'll meet you over there, then. And I'll send the location to Karen."_**

Ned ended the call.

Peter sighed to himself. "Alright, then. Guess I should head out."

He gave a quick inspection of his web-shooters to see how much he had left.

"Karen, mind showing me where I left my stuff?"

 **"Of course. I marked the location of your backpack, and it doesn't seem too far from our location."**

Peter nodded. "Then let's get going."

Shooting out a web string, Peter started swinging away to meet with Ned.

* * *

It took at least fifteen minutes for Peter to find his backpack and head towards the expo Ned mentioned.

Peter saw a good amount of people attending the expo, so it was going to be a bit difficult to find Ned. Peter decided to rely on his luck and look around to see if he can find Ned within the crowd, walking around as he was impressed by all the different types of tech he saw displayed.

However, as he kept walking around, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. He took a couple of steps back before regaining his footing and looking towards the person he bumped into.

"Oh, sorry," Peter apologized. "I didn't watch where I was going."

The man he bumped into was wearing a lab coat with brown hair, a dark green shirt underneath the coat, light brown pants, and had black goggles on his head. He let out a soft chuckle as he offered his hand towards Peter.

"That's alright, though I'm a bit surprised to see a young man like yourself at an expo like this. What's your name?"

Peter looked at the man's hand before taking it and giving it a shake. "My name is Peter Parker, sir."

"Peter, huh?" The man let go of Peter's hand and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, why is a young man like yourself here?"

"Well, I came here with my friend to see all the types of tech showcased here," Peter said as he took another glance at the various inventions he can see. "It's actually pretty amazing how much these people worked hard on their projects."

The man looked towards the same direction as Peter before smiling softly. "It shouldn't be a surprise. After all, intelligence isn't a privilege, but a gift. Those people use those gifts for the good of mankind. To help us advance into the great civilization that we are now."

Before Peter could give a response to that, there was an announcement over the intercom.

 _"Attention, everyone. Dr. Octavius' presentation is about to begin. For those who are attending, please make your way to room D4."_

The man looked at Peter once more before speaking. "Well I guess I should be going, have fun with rest of the expo."

The man took his leave.

Peter couldn't help but keep thinking about the man's words. He was right about the use of intelligence being a privilege, but there were also other people that would abuse that privilege.

Peter shook his head, deciding to go to the room where he's supposed to meet Ned. Once he arrived, he found that there were already people sitting down in rows. Peter looked around the area, trying to find Ned until he spotted him sitting at the front row with an empty seat beside him.

Peter walked down the rows until he reached the front, seeing Ned waving at him, which Peter returned with a wave of his own. He sat next to Ned and the two of them chatted for a bit before the lights in the room began to dim a bit. Soon the room got quiet as a stage was revealed with a large machine surrounded by smaller machines.

A scientist walked on the stage as he gave everyone a smile.

"Hello everyone," the scientist greeted. "I'm pleased to welcome you all to the fifth annual Science Expo! Today, we have a special presentation from Dr. Octavius, who was kind enough to demonstrate his latest invention that shall open up to many opportunities. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you all to Dr. Octavius!"

The moment the scientist announced their special guest, Dr. Octavius made his way to the stage as many people applaud at his appearance. Peter was surprised to see that the man he was talking to earlier was the famed Dr. Octavius, only to shake his head as he focused his attention on the presentation.

Dr. Octavius looked at the audience and gave them a smile and wave.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am truly honored that I'm able to present to you all my latest creation. A device that will truly be a leap for us in studying other worlds."

A spotlight focused on the large machine as Dr. Octavius gestured towards it.

"Behold...Genesis!"

Everyone began clapping at the introduction of the machine. Allowing the applause for a few short moments, Dr. Octavius soon rose his hand up, quietly asking for silence before speaking.

"This machine is something extraordinary. An achievement that I couldn't have done by myself. Which is why I would like to thank Oscorp for providing me with the funds to continue this project. As well as a certain item that helps powers up this machine."

One of the other scientist appeared as they were bringing in something covered with a cloth, stopping once the object was besides Dr. Octavius. He removed the cloth, revealing a mechanical torso with four arms with claws at the end of them attached to it. Everyone let out an amazed gasp.

Dr. Octavius removed his lab coat before handing it to one of his assistants. He approached the mechanical arms and began opening the front part of the torso. He placed himself near the metallic torso before closing the front part it. The arms began moving and the audience applaud at the sight of the arms.

"Now, these are special mechanical arms that I've created for myself. These arms are controlled by my brain through a neural link."

The mechanical arms began to move around Dr. Octavius. "However, they also possessed an artificial intelligence so that they're more compatible to performing the most delicate of operations."

He turned his back towards the audience, revealing a spinal-like circuit attached to his back. "Now to prevent these arms' intelligence to surpass my control, I've developed this special chip to protect my higher brain function, making me in control of these arms."

Dr. Octavius faced the audience. "Now, allow me to show you the potential that Genesis is capable of!"

He walked closer to the large machine, while the other scientist began working on the smaller machines. The mechanical arms began preparing Genesis and a loud hum could be heard.

As this was happening, one of the other scientist brought a metal box, placing it down before pulling the top part of it. It revealed a small blue shard, and one of Dr. Octavius' metallic arms reached for the shard before picking it up.

"Thanks to this small shard provided by Oscorp, Genesis will be able to activate."

The metallic arm placed the shard in the center of the machine, hovering in place as sparks of electricity began surrounding it. The sparks began growing larger with each passing second before a portal suddenly appeared in the center of the machine. Everyone in the audience watched in awe as they witness a great achievement by Dr. Octavius.

The man took in the sight of the portal.

"Truly…you are something beautiful," he muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the audience.

"As you can see, Genesis is able to create a portal with ease. We've managed to send small drones on the other side. And so far, we haven't encounter anything dangerous. Once we're fully aware of what is on the other side of this portal, we will prepare to explore into the deeper region."

The audience couldn't help but cheer and applaud at this. Both Ned and Peter were amazed as they clapped.

Ned turned to Peter with a grin on his face. "See? I told you it was a good idea to come here. I didn't think we'd see something like this."

Peter gave his friend a small smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're righ-."

Peter was unable to finish his sentence as he felt something wrong. He quickly looked around and didn't see anything that would make him feel nervous. He wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling like this but he knew that there was something wrong...

He then noticed what might be wrong when he turned his gaze upward.

The ceiling lights above were slowly being pulled towards the portal. Soon, he heard a couple of gasp around him as he saw people's possession leaving them and flying into the portal. The small machines around Genesis suddenly exploded, causing the portal to shift in different size.

This caused panic in the auditorium as everyone began running towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Dr. Octavius was trying his best to stabilize the portal, but it continued to pull many things within it. Even Dr. Octavius had to plant two of his mechanical arms on the ground to prevent him from being sucked into the portal.

"I got this under control!" he cried out. "I can fix this!"

* * *

As Dr. Octavius was trying to fix his portal, Ned had gotten out and kept running until he finally ran outside of the whole building. He was breathing slightly heavy before looking around for Peter, only to realize that his friend was nowhere near him. Ned quickly realized where Peter went.

"I gotta find a computer," he said before running off to find the nearest computer that wasn't inside that building.

* * *

In the auditorium, Dr. Octavius continued to try and stabilize the portal, but he wasn't having any luck in that regard.

"You have to stop this!" A voice shouted, causing Octavius to turn to the side and seeing a famed wall-crawler.

"Spider-Man!" Dr. Octavius called out. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to put a stop to this!" Spider-Man answered before shooting his web near Genesis.

But before the web can hit the machine, one of Octavius' arms from the ground stopped the web.

"I can't allow you to do that!" Dr. Octavius declared. "I worked too damn hard to allow this to fail! I can fix this!"

The multiple-armed scientist decided to go for the source as two of his arms tried to reach for the shard. But once his arms made contact with the portal, it caused an electrical shock that surrounded Octavius' body.

"Ahhh!" Octavius cried out as he was electrocuted, only for the electricity to stop as he fell on this floor.

The force of the portal was still pulling in various objects from the auditorium, soon Octavius' body was being pulled into the portal, but Peter quickly reacted and fired his webs at Dr. Octavius, using his strength to keep the two of them from being pulled into the portal.

The portal began to grow larger, causing the force of the portal to grow stronger as it tried to pull in both Spider-Man and Octavius.

Peter couldn't help but let out a small groan as he was now having a bit of trouble to maintain his position.

"K-Karen! Isn't there a way to stop the machine?!"

 **"I'm sorry Peter, but the machine is too unstable to even fix. The portal will implode soon, but I'm not sure what the after-results will be."**

"Then I have to get the both of us out of here before that happens!" Peter groaned as he started pulling the web attached to Octavius closer to him.

 **"Incoming call from Ned Leeds."**

"T-Tell him I'll c-call him ba-!"

Loud cracking sounds were heard. A part of the wall cracked before breaking off and heading towards Spider-Man.

Peter noticed a large shadow over him, causing him to turn his head slightly back and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh, that's not goo-."

The wall crashed into him, causing the young hero to lose his grip. The wall flew into the portal, along with Peter and Dr. Octavius.

The portal suddenly stopped growing as it quickly began collapsing on itself, soon resulting in the portal's demise when it finally imploded.

* * *

Ned had finally found a computer in a nearby building and immediately tried to contact Peter.

"Come on, man. Pick up!"

The call suddenly disconnected.

"W-What?"

He tried calling again, but the call failed to connect.

Ned quickly pulled out his phone to try calling Pete's.

The phone rang for a bit...

 _"We're sorry, but the number you are calling is out of service. Please try again, later."_

Ned slowly removed his phone from his ear and slumped in his seat.

"...Pete?"

* * *

 **(Remnant)**

Peter let out a soft groan as he groggily opened his eyes, slowly bringing himself up. He placed his hand over his forehead as he felt a small headache.

"A-Ah…note to self, n-never take a wall to the face…"

His eyes widen as he suddenly remembered the events that led to that. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in a room. He looked down and saw that he was no longer in his suit. He slowly got out of bed and saw that all he had on was his boxers and the bandages. He shook his head as he tried to figure out what his current situation was.

 _'Okay, so I tried to save Dr. Octavius, but that wall caused me to lose my grip and fall into the portal. I know that much, but the question is...where am I, now?'_

He broke from his thoughts when he heard the door opening. There, he saw a young woman with a light brown complexion and shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye and wore an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants.

Peter's face suddenly turned red as he quickly reached for the blanket near him to cover himself. he wasn't exactly used to any girl seeing him with just his boxers on. Let alone a beautiful woman like her...

He was a teen! Don't judge him!

"H-Hey there." Peter muttered as he gave a nervous wave.

The woman gave a kind smile before giving a wave of her own. "Glad to see you're awake, though I think it would be best for you to stay in bed. I found you underneath some rubble, so I figured you'd need some time to heal."

"Oh, y-yeah," Peter muttered before walking towards the bed before laying down, making sure the blanket was still covering his body.

"S-So, uh...my name is Peter. Not sure if you want to tell me yours."

The woman gave Peter a smile before replying. "Oh, well my name is Amber."

"Amber, huh? That's a cute name."

His eyes widened and his face burned red. "N-Not that I think you're cute! I mean, you are cute! Beautiful, even! But-!"

The woman let out some giggles, ceasing Peter's rambling.

Peter slumped. "I-I should probably stop talking now."

Amber could only giggle once more at the way Peter was acting. "It's fine. I'd be nervous too if I was in your position."

Peter could only chuckle sheepishly before speaking up. "So...you said you found me?"

Amber nodded her head. "That's right. I was near the woods where I found a bunch of metal stuff, and I saw you underneath some rubble. I pulled you out and patched you up, though it was a bit hard to figure out how to take out that weird clothing of yours."

Peter couldn't help but let out a small awkward laugh. "I-Is that so? T-Thanks for helping me out but i-if you don't mind me asking...w-where's my suit?"

"Oh, I left it in the other room. I can go get it for you if you'd like?"

Peter nodded. "I'd like that, if you don't mind."

Amber gave him a smile and nod before leaving the room to get his suit. Peter let out a sigh of relief until he realized something.

"A-Amber!" Peter cried out as he got up from bed to find her, quickly seeing her in the hallway. "You said you found me, right?"

"That's right," She answered before tilting her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you...found anyone else besides me?"

 _'Like say, a man with four extra metal arms?'_ he added mentally.

However, a frown appeared on Amber's face before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I only found you. There wasn't anyone else there."

Peter couldn't help but feel worried. He wasn't sure what exactly happened to Dr. Octavius, but he hopped the man was safe.

"By the way, Peter?" Amber continued as she took a glance at Peter's body. "Do you want to wait in the room still? Or follow me to get your suit?"

Peter had a small blush as he realized he still didn't have anything but his boxers (and bandages) on.

He backpedaled towards the room. "U-Um...I'll just, uh...w-wait in the roo- kaythanksbye!"

Amber let out another giggle as Peter quickly entered the room and closed the door. He let out a groan of embarrassment.

"Great…just what did I get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another updated chapter done by the awesome Le MAO XXIII and just to point out, the shipping of this story is going to be RubyXPeter.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

Peter was currently sitting on the bed as he waited for Amber to bring his stuff. He quickly got off when he heard the door being knocked. He opened it slightly to find a smiling Amber with his green backpack in hand. She held it out to him.

"Thanks," Peter said as he took the backpack from her before looking at her. "I'll be out soon. I just need to put my clothes on."

Amber nodded her head. "Of course, I'll give you the privacy you need."

She turned and walked away to wait.

Peter closed the door and quickly opened his bag, sighing in relief when he found that everything within was still there. He began taking each item out and placed them on the bed to do a quick inventory.

The items now on the bed were his suit, civilian clothes, phone, wallet, and at least eight cartages of his web fluid.

He nodded to himself. Everything was accounted for. Meaning that nothing was taken.

Peter began putting on his civilian clothes. Once he finished, he picked up his phone to see if they was anything wrong with it. Which turned out to be nothing….

Except for the fact it said "No signal" on the cover screen.

"Great," he muttered, tossing his phone on the bed before reaching for his mask and putting it on.

"Karen? Are you there?"

Peter waited for a couple of seconds before getting a response from his AI.

 **"I am Peter. I'm glad to see that you are alright."**

Peter smiled underneath his mask. "Me, too. Listen…is there any way you can find out where we are?"

 **"I'll try my best,"** Karen replied before trying to pinpoint their location.

A couple of minutes passed before Karen had finished her task.

 **"I'm sorry Peter, but I am unable connect to any of STARK Industries satellites to try to find our location."**

"Well, can't you connect to any other satellites?" Peter suggested.

 **"I tried that as well. However, the problem is that there are no satellites to connect to. Either they're offline, or there were no satellites to begin with."**

No satellites to begin with? That doesn't make sense. It's almost like Peter's on a completely different world.

…

…

Oh wait.

Peter groaned. Dr. Octavius' portal. He specifically said it led to another world. And considering how he and the scientist fell into the portal-.

Peter slumped onto the bed. "Karen…are we on a completely different planet?"

 **"I can't exactly give you an answer to that, though it does seem likely given Dr. Octavius' machine. Without the proper connection, however, I can't tell you anything more about our location."**

Peter nodded his head. "A-Alright…alright. Then I'll try to see if I can find out anything about where we are."

 **"I'm sorry that I'm unable to help you out."**

"Don't worry about it. Thanks, Karen."

Peter took off his mask and let out a sigh.

"Great, this is just great. There's a chance I might be on a completely different planet that doesn't have technology. Or at least, technology that'll help me get home. Not to mention that Aunt May must be worried as heck."

At the thought of his Aunt May, he couldn't help but grimace. No doubt, she was wondering where he was right now. She was already under tons of stress just by the fact he was out fighting common criminals.

But going to a new world? That's something he didn't want her to know about. At most, she'd think he's dead and would definitely be heartbroken by this. After all, he was the only family she had left.

All he could do now was lower and shake his head, placing a hand on it.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May." he whimpered.

He should feel really sad, right now. Maybe even a bit depressed at being away from his friends and only family. And by all rights, he was….

But, now wasn't the time for that. Maybe there a chance that Tony Stark could find a way to this world and help him leave this place. Or maybe there was something or someone on this planet that could help him get back to Earth.

For now, though, he simply had to adapt to his new environment before a possible rescue could happen.

Peter placed all of his things back into his bag before exiting to the door. He walked through the hallway until he reached what he assumed was a living room. There wasn't much, yet looked like a cabin of sorts. With how everything was, it didn't seem like a place to live in for very long.

Giving a quick look around, he spotted Amber through the window. Peter moved towards the door and opened it, getting a better view of what Amber was doing. She seem to be tending to a white horse. Peter saw her head turning towards him and he gave her a wave.

"Hey," he said as he exited the cabin. "Sorry for the wait."

Amber just shook her head. "There's no need to apologize, though there is something I'd like to ask you."

Peter nodded. "Sure. Ask away."

Amber gazed towards the cabin. "Well, this place isn't exactly a home. It's just a resting place I made before heading out."

Peter had figured as much.

"Heading out?" he asked.

Amber nodded. "That's right. I like to think of myself as a wanderer, and I don't usually stay in one place. So if you want to stay here, then I don't mind, there should be plenty of food sources around here, and there are a couple of pots and pans you can use in the cabin. As for my question, would you like to stay here?"

Peter was silent for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. "Actually, I was wondering if I can go with you."

Amber was a bit surprised by his request. "You want to go with me? Are you sure?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean, I'm new to this place so it wouldn't hurt to travel a bit and take in the lovely sight. Besides, it seems pretty lonely to travel just by yourself, and I'm a pretty good traveling buddy."

He gave a sheepish smile. "At least, that's what I'd like to think."

Amber couldn't help but return a smile of her own before nodding. "I don't mind."

She hopped on her horse before looking at Peter. "I'm sorry that I don't have another horse for you to use."

Peter quickly shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I may not look it, but I have plenty of energy to keep up with a horse."

"Is that so? Then shall we head out?"

"We shall indeed." Peter replied.

The two set off on their perilous journey, the brave young teen walking beside a beautiful maiden riding on her noble steed….

Peter liked to be dramatic.

…

…

He also apparently had a knack for asking certain questions rather late.

"Hey, Amber?" Peter began. "Where exactly are we going?"

Amber shrugged. "Honestly, I just like to travel a straight path. See whatever city or town I can find along my journey. So there isn't exactly a destination."

Something caught Peter's attention by Amber's answer. "A city? So is there a major city that's near us?"

Amber began pondering as she tried to remember which kingdom they were near. "Well, if we take the correct path, then we'll be heading towards the Kingdom of Vale."

She turned to Peter. "Do you want to head there?"

Peter eagerly nodded his head, thinking maybe there's something there that can tell him more about this world. "Actually, I would really like that. Do you mind if we head there?"

Amber shook her head. "I don't mind, but the journey will take at least a couple of days."

Peter smiled and shrugged. "No problem. More time for us to get to know each other."

If he's going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well make the best of it.

Amber smiled, a bit happy to hear that she'll have a companion during her travel. "Then let's head for Vale."

* * *

Hours had gone by as the two continued to travel. Admiring the view of the trees, the grassland, and the cloudy sky. As the two kept moving, there was something on Peter's mind that he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey, Amber?"

Amber turned her head towards Peter. "Something wrong?"

Peter was slightly hesitant before continuing. "Well, I was wondering…why are you traveling by yourself? Don't you have anyone to be with?"

Amber hummed in thought. "…I guess it's because I don't exactly have someone to travel with. I was an orphan my whole life, so I didn't know who my parents were."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Peter said, feeling a bit guilty for having her bring up a subject like that.

Amber shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I lived in a small village. But not many of the villagers would leave the village unless it's to pick up some supplies from the Kingdom. But me, I always dreamed of seeing what the rest of the world looks like."

"That actually sounds nice," Peter commented. "So, what was your village like?"

Amber couldn't help but smile softly. "I loved it. It was a nice place with many wonderful people. One of the many things I loved was going to the Maiden Festival."

"Maiden Festival?"

Amber nodded her head before continuing. "That's right, my village would celebrate in honor of what the Maidens had done for our people."

The mentioned of the Maidens made Peter a bit more interested, especially if they've earned a festival that was dedicated to them.

"So who were these Maidens?" Peter asked, earning a slightly surprised look from Amber.

"You don't know about the story of the seasons?" Amber asked, Peter shaking his head in response. "Well I wouldn't be that surprised, it is an old story. Some people think it's nothing more than a fairy tale."

"If you don't mind, can you tell me the story? I actually want to hear more about the Maidens."

"Sure," Amber happily replied. "So, the story goes that an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each kind to him in their own unique way. The first sister, known as Winter, helped by encouraging him to meditate and reflect. The second, Spring, by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden. The third, Summer, by convincing him to step outside and embrace the world. And the fourth, Fall, by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness. As the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through the world spreading their gifts."

"So the Maidens are really important people," Peter noted, it was interesting knowing that this world had their own unique legends.

"That's right," Amber said, then turned to Peter. "So, what about you? What's your story, Peter? I'm wondering how you ended up underneath some rubble in a strange costume."

Peter's body flinched at the question. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain to Amber about how he ended up here, or if he should tell her that he's from another world.

"Uh…well, there's a simple explanation for that and I'll tell you what happened. You see-."

But before Peter could speak, Amber and her horse suddenly stopped, the former glancing around the area.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

Amber could only frown slightly as she got off her horse, getting in front of Peter as she looked forward.

"Stay behind me," she said before pulling out an extendable staff with two large crystals at each end of it.

Peter was both surprised and amazed at the weapon that Amber brought out. It was something you'd see in a fantasy novel.

'So cool!' he thought to himself before focusing on the situation at hand.

Before Peter can ask any more questions, a large creature emerged from the trees as it stood in front of them.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what was in front of them. It was a large gorilla-like creature, covered in black skin with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor.

"What the?" Peter muttered, uncertain how he should feel about this.

"Peter," Amber spoke up, causing Peter to snap from his trance. "Let me handle this, I'll have no problem beating it."

As Amber moved towards the creature, Peter faced a dilemma. He was unsure if he should leave Amber to handle the large monster on her own. Yet, he didn't have enough time to put on the suit….

His web shooters could be put on rather quickly, though.

The creature let out a roar as it was about to slam its arm down towards Amber. Peter quickly opened his bag to take his web-shooters out. Before he could pull them out, Amber swiped her staff, causing a powerful gust of wind that pushed both Peter and the creature back.

Peter rolled back a bit from the sudden gust of wind before landing in a sitting position.

"Whoa," he muttered in awe.

He suddenly felt that he could leave this fight to Amber.

The creature stumbled back a bit before letting out another roar as it threw a punch towards Amber, who blocked the attack with her staff. Amber quickly countered by pushing away the creature's arm and twirling her staff, then swinging it at the creature's face, landing a direct hit. She pulled it back, only to thrust it towards the creature's stomach.

The creature let out a howl of pain as it was pushed back from the force, but Amber rushed towards it and swiped its legs with enough force to cause it to fall. Amber watched for a second or two as the creature struggled to bring itself back up. She then twirled her staff once more until the red crystal faced the monster. She thrust her staff forward, a torrent of flames blasting out the crystal. The creature was engulfed in the powerful flames as it let out a howl, but the creature stood its ground before it began slowly walking towards Amber.

Amber saw the creature heading towards her, but she didn't show any worry as she put more power into the flames, causing the torrent to grow larger. After a few seconds had passed, Amber stopped her attack and watched the creature as it stood there, seemingly unmoving. This did not last long, as the creature soon thrust its arm towards her.

This turned out to be a final, and vain, attack, as the arm and creature disintegrated before the attack could hit. The fight was over.

Amber let out a sigh as she collapsed her staff and turning to Peter. "Are you okay?"

She was a bit surprised when she saw him just staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Peter?" she asked, a bit worried if he was frightened by the fight.

However, she was surprised when Peter immediately jumped up with a bright smile on his face.

"That was so awesome!" he exclaimed. "I mean, all that stuff you did was so amazing! Especially with the whole wind thing from just you swinging your staff, seriously so cool!"

Sure, he had seen things like a guy turning into a giant. And that one guy flying like a falcon. And that lady doing some voodoo magic. Oh, and Iron Man, War Machine, and that Vision guy flying and stuff. That was cool, sure.

Still, Amber was awesome! Making wind like that with a wave of the staff! And she fought pretty well, too! Twirling her staff like a pro! No way the other heroes he knew could use a staff like that! And fire! Don't forget the fire! How did that even work? Peter didn't know, but hoped he'd find out at some point.

Amber couldn't help but blush lightly at his praise as she scratched her cheek. "O-Oh, it's no big deal. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?! Are you kidding me?! You were totally great! You just took that thing down like it was nothing!"

Peter suddenly realized how he was acting and calmed down a bit with a blush of embarrassment across his cheeks.

"S-Sorry about that."

Amber waved her hands in a somewhat frantic manner. "O-Oh, there's no reason to apologize! I-I guess what I did _was_ kinda cool and all."

They both feel silent, a bit embarrassed from what just happened.

…

…

"W-Well," Amber finally said. "It looks like it's about to be dark soon. So, I suggest we'd set up camp here for the night."

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "G-Gotcha,"

"Right," Amber replied before looking around the area, then back to Peter. "I'm going to go find us some food. Would you mind starting a fire?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Peter quickly replied. "I can start a fire."

Amber gave Peter a nod. "Then I'll leave that to you."

She turned around and made her way deeper into the forest to find some food.

Peter looked around him and already saw a couple of branches that he can use to start the fire. He also noticed that Amber had left her horse with him.

"So…wanna help out?"

The horse snorted and turned its back to him, its rear facing Peter.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed. Jeez."

* * *

The night was cold as the shattered moon provided whatever light it can upon the world, but a smaller light source could be seen within the woods.

A fire crackled in the center of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling into obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light.

Peter stared into the flames and casually threw another branch to keep the fire going.

He let out a sigh as he looked up into the sky. "What a day."

He stared up at the shattered moon...oh right, that's a thing he found out about as nighttime had come.

It was weird, mysterious, and enchanting at the same time.

Peter still looked at the sky before an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it until he brought out his phone.

"There may not be any signal, but I can still record stuff."

He fiddled with the recorder, unaware that it started filming.

"Alright then, how should I start this thing?" Peter asked himself as he began thinking. "Captain's log? No, that's stupid. Plus, I'm not even a captain or in space."

He tried to think of something...then realized that the video had already begun recording.

"Oh, come on! Um-?"

…

…

"Spider Vlog 1? Yeah, I guess that works."

Peter looked into the recorder.

"So, I managed to get myself into something unexpected when I tried to stop a portal. I don't know where Dr. Octavius is, which isn't good. Also, I saw an _actual_ monster that looked like a gorilla, so I can only guess there's more of them out there. Umm, what else…oh, I saw something I didn't even think was possible."

Peter then turned the recorder towards the sky, allowing it to film the shattered moon of their world.

"How could something like that even happened? I didn't think something like that was possible. Like, did someone blow it up or something? Though, it pretty much proves that I _am_ on a different planet. I mean, Earth's moon isn't shattered."

Peter then returned the recorder towards him.

"Another thing is, I also learned about these people that seem important to this world, they're called Maidens…I wonder if I'll ever get to meet one while I'm here?"

Peter shrugged to himself before moving on to another subject.

"Lastly, I wanna talk about someone I've meet. Her name is Amber, and she's pretty cool. She helped me out when I was unconscious, but I felt so embarrassed after our first meeting. She's nice, beautiful, and oh my god, she's so awesome! I mean, I saw her fight that big gorilla thing, and she was just like all swoosh-swoosh with her staff! And then she just blasted that thing with an awesome fire attack!"

Peter had to calm himself down before continuing.

"So, yeah…things seem really interesting here, and I hope I can find what I'm looking for in Vale. So until next time, Spidey out."

And so ended the first Spidey Vlog on another world.

With a sigh, Peter turned...and found the horse staring at him.

"...What?"

The horse snorted and turned around, it's rear facing Peter.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

A fart answered him.

"Aw, dude! Gross!"

Peter swore the horse's resulting neighing at his reaction was meant to be laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm certainly happy to see this story continues to grow, so there's a couple of things I'd like to talk about. SO the shipping has been decided for its amount of vote, which will be PeterXRuby! I'm not sure what the name of this shipping should be so I'll let you guys figure it out, also there's was something I can't help but wonder, if people really like the idea of this ship then how come I can't find any fanart of it. Which is why I decided to make a drawing to show my support for this ship which you all can find on my DeviantArt webpage and the link is on my page.**

 **Now there's a couple of reviews I got concerning about Peter's spider-senses, so I looked up the Civil-War movie and he did have it and as well as in the Infinity Wars trailer but when I saw the Spider-Man homecoming, I couldn't help but see the moments where Peter didn't have his spider-senses, like where the Vulture managed to grab Peter without sensing it or anything and how Peter was punched in the face by Shocker when he was leaving the dance. So I decided that this Peter Parker will still have his spider-senses but since he's still young, he'll still need time to properly to utilize with it.**

 **LASTLY I have very exciting news but I'll tell you all at the end of the story! So enjoy!**

 **Beta Reader: Le MAO XXIII**

The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground, filling the sky with mighty colors of red, and splashing the clouds with endless rays of pink.

Most of those rays peaked through the leaves of the forest, one of which managed to shine in the sleeping face of Peter Parker.

The young hero let out a small groan as he moved his hand in front of his eyes to block the unwelcome light. He slowly opened his eyes before bringing himself up to stretch his arms, letting out a grunt of comfort.

He regained his senses before looking around and seeing Amber sleeping besides her horse across the burnt out campfire. He recalled last night what happened after he finished his small video journal. Amber had returned with a couple of fishes for them to eat. The two had talked quite a bit about certain topics last night.

For instance, that creature from last night was known as Grimm, specifically called a Beringel, as there were several other types of Grimm than just gorilla-types.

Also, Peter was able to learn that the crystals attached to the end of Amber's staff was something called Dust. Apparently, it was a special type of mineral (can be in crystal or powder form) that each had its own unique ability, depending on the color.

"I wonder if I can mix them with my web fluid," Peter muttered in thought, then winced at the mention "Then again…I don't even know if I can _make_ any more web fluid when I run out."

A yawn interrupted his aloud thinking. He turned to see Amber waking up as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms. She turned to him and gave him a wave.

"Morning," she greeted before looking at her horse and petted it to wake it up. "Did you manage to sleep well?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I slept fine."

No thanks to the horse farting on Peter last night.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

The horse had finally gotten up, Amber now sitting on the saddle. "Well I'm going to go out to gather some water in a nearby river. Ready to leave?"

"Actually," Peter said. "I was wondering if I could look around the area a bit more."

Amber frowned a bit. "Are you sure? There's a high chance of more Grimm in the area."

Peter gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Amber. I know I may not look it, but I can take care of myself."

Amber remained silent for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Alright then, but please don't go too far. We're still on our way to Vale."

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I promise I won't go too far. But mind pointing where the river is at?"

"Sure," Amber smiled as she pointed north. "There's a dirt road that'll led you to the river. Just be careful, alright?"

Peter nodded quickly, picking up his backpack. "Yeah, no problem, I'll be careful."

"Alright then, just making sure."

With that, Amber commanded her horse in the direction of the river.

Watching her go for a bit, Peter turned and moved in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once he got far enough, he stopped and looked around to be sure to coast was clear of either Amber or any Grimm.

He quickly brought out his backpack and began removing his clothes until he had only his boxers on. He stuffed his clothed into the backpack, then started to put on his suit. Once on, he put on his mask, activating the suit.

"Hey, Karen."

 **"Hello Peter,"** Karen greeted. **"Is everything okay? Did you manage to find the information you were looking for?"**

"Yeah, it's all good, and I did learn a bit more about this world." Peter replied as he stuck his backpack on a tree. "One bit of info being these things called Grimm."

 **"Grimm?"** Karen repeated. **"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any species by that name."**

"Well, apparently they're these creatures from this world that have no soul, making them look all scary and pitch black."

Peter began walking through the forest. "I only saw one yesterday and it looked…I guess all I can think of is 'freaky'."

 **"And I'm guessing that you wish to fight one of these 'Grimm'?"**

"Yeah," Peter admitted. "I figured if I'm going to be stuck here, then I should try to see how I stand up to these things."

Peter then stopped when a noise came about near him. He quickly climbed onto one of the tree branches to get a better view.

What he found was either really cool or really scary.

What he found was a group of werewolf-like creatures. Since they had black fur, bone-like armor, and red eyes, they were most likely Grimm.

"Whoa," Peter said in awe.

Cool _and_ scary, it is.

 **"Is that a Grimm?"** Karen asked as she ran a scan on the creatures. **"I can't seem to detect a heartbeat or any proof of life from them."**

Peter hummed. "Well, Amber did say they were soulless, so it wouldn't be surprising"

If he remembered correctly from last night, this had to be one of the types of Grimm Amber mentioned to him as an example. A Beowolf.

Peter stared down his hands, seeing the various options of web-shooters. "So Karen, what do you think we should use against these guys?"

 **"Honestly, it's quite hard to say. I'm not sure how these creatures tend to attack. However, if they're like wolves, then their attack patterns will be quite unpredictable and will most likely involve group attacks."**

"Unpredictable, huh? Then let's go for the-."

Peter was unable to finish his sentence as his mind practically _screamed_ a warning that something was coming at him from behind. He quickly jumped off from the branch, the limb destroyed by one of the werewolf Grimm.

Peter landed on the ground with no problem, then found all the Beowolves glaring at him. Peter let out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"H-Hey, guys. I-I don't suppose we can settle this matter with a game of fetch?"

He could've sworn the Beowolves deadpanned at him for that, but that was quickly replaced with howls of anger as they charged at him.

"Guess not."

Peter quickly dodged one of the Beowolves by moving to the side, then quickly countered by shooting his webs at the creature, connecting with the torso. He pulled the web as he began spinning in circles until he slammed the Grimm into a tree, shattering it from the collision.

As he released his web, Peter once again felt something akin to a warning alarm go off in his senses. A second later, one of the Beowolves tackled him down. The wolf tried to bite down on Peter, but he held it back by its throat as the jaws snapped at him.

"Oh, come on!" Peter groaned. "At least tell me you got your shots!"

 **"I'm not quite sure how giving this creature the proper vaccinations would alter its behavior, Peter."**

"Not what I meant, Karen."

Peter folded his legs and kicked the Beowolf off him, sending into the air a bit. He quickly shot web strings at it, then pulled it down and slammed it into the ground.

Peter then turned his attention towards the last one.

"So, you wanna keep going or-?"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, the last Beowolf let out a loud howl, yet was making no move to attack.

"Oh, that can't be good."

 **"It seems it's trying to call for reinforcements. It would be best to take it out before the others can respond."**

"Way ahead of you."

Peter quickly shot some webs at the Grimm's mouth, keeping it shut. The Grimm tried to claw the web off its snout and jaw, but Peter grabbed the web before it could even try and pulled on it.

The Grimm came soaring towards him. Once it was close enough, Peter balled a fist and punched the Grimm in the chest, cracking the armor and its innards. The Beowolf was sent flying back into a tree, crashing into it and rolling for three seconds before coming to a stop, unmoving.

Peter clapped his hands together and inspected his handiwork. "Alright then, seems like we were able to handle them pretty we-."

He stopped when he noticed that the bodies were starting to fade away, almost like they were evaporating.

He blinked. "Huh…hey Karen, can you scan those black particles coming out of the Grimm?"

 **"Of course, just give me a moment."**

She began scanning the black matter that was floating away into the air before it completely evaporated. A couple of seconds passed before Karen replied.

 **"I'm sorry Peter, but the black substance from the Grimm are an unknown material that I can't seem to match with anything in my database. Perhaps it's something that can only be found on this world?"**

"Yeah, that seems to-."

Peter stopped speaking when he felt the ground slightly shaking. He turned around to see some of the trees being knocked down. Peter's eyes widen once he saw that it was another Grimm knocking them down as it made its way towards him.

"Oh, that's not good."

The Grimm turned out to be another Beowolf, only much larger and with more, different bone armor. The Beowolf looked down at Peter and growled.

"N-Now I know what you're thinking. Should I eat the human that killed my pack? A-And the answer… _may_ surprise you-."

Peter was unable to finish his statement due to the Beowolf raising its claw up and bringing it down upon the young hero.

Peter quickly responded by moving aside and countered by shooting his web towards the Beowolf's arm. He tried pulling on it like usual, only to find that there was much more resistance from this Beowolf than the regular ones. It pulled Peter towards him with ease, surprising the young web-slinger.

The large Beowolf managed to land a backhand at Peter, sending him soaring into the forest. He broke through a tree or two before smacking into a tree that didn't give way.

Peter slumped to the ground with a groan. "Didn't see that coming."

The sound of large footsteps and another tree giving way brought Peter's attention forward, allowing him to see the large Beowolf charging at him.

"Alright Karen," Peter said. "Let's go for some web grenades."

Peter fired several balls of webbing towards the charging Grimm. The Beowolf saw them coming and tried to smack them away, only for its arm to now be covered in web. It grew distracted by its confusion of what just happened, allowing the other web grenades to make contact with it, encasing it in webbing. Peter quickly returned the web settings to normal and began firing webs at the trees, connecting them to the Grimm so that it would stay in place.

Peter then fired some more webbing against two trees near himself, creating a slingshot.

"Alright, let's hope this works."

He began backing up a good distance on the web slingshot, stretching it quite a bit. He stopped and grinned.

"It's all or nothing!"

He lifted his feet, and the web slingshot propelled him at high speed. He kicked his feet outward towards the large Beowolf's chest. The force of the propelled kick was enough to break the webbing holding the Grimm and sending it flying back, its limbs now severed from its body.

Peter landed on the ground while looking at the direction the large Beowolf was sent to. It's dismembered body was slumped against a tree, evaporating into nothing.

Peter let out a wide-eyed grin. "Oh my god, that actually worked!"

 **"Peter, perhaps now would be a good time to leave without having to attract more attention?"**

Peter nodded his head. "Right, yeah. I think so, too."

Peter turned and made his way to where he left his backpack.

* * *

It took him a few minutes to find the exact spot where his backpack was, but he found it. He held the bag in his hands and gazed up at the sky.

"Huh," he thought aloud. "Looks like it's going to be cloudy today."

Shrugging, he decided to change into his normal clothes. Just as he was about to place his bag down, he heard a loud noise in the distance. He looked up and saw a thunderstorm forming some distance away. Only, there was something odd about that.

"Hey, Karen? Is it normal for a thunderstorm to gather in a small area?"

 **"Normally a thunderstorm should expand at least 57.17 miles. But to gather in one singular point is quite improbable."**

"So, either Thor somehow ended up here, or-."

Peter stopped when a certain young woman with a staff came to mind.

"Amber."

On the one hand, she had only done a gust of wind. A thunderstorm was something completely different.

On the other hand, this "thunderstorm" was in the exact direction that Amber had gone in. And again, it shouldn't be that small compared to normal thunderstorms.

 _'_ _Coincidence? I think not!'_

Peter made a mad dash in the direction where the thunderstorm was gathering. As he neared the area, he couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something was wrong. And that feeling was growing with each passing second.

"Karen, activate Droney! I need to see what's ahead of me!"

 **"Understood. Activating Spider-Drone."**

The emblem on Spider-Man's suit popped off, revealing a small drone. It flew ahead of Peter to scan the area. Peter was able to see what the drone did and it surprised him.

Amber was currently fighting against three people. One was a raven-haired woman in red, the second a dark-skinned girl with green hair, and the third a grey-haired guy in mostly grey clothing with what appeared to be metal legs up to the knees.

The woman in red fired three arrows towards Amber. The arrows landed around Amber, and suddenly, the ground beneath her erupted in flames. Amber was sent into the air a bit, some sort of force field (that's the only explanation Peter could think of at the moment) shattering from her person.

Peter's eyes widen when he saw Amber crashing into the ground. The three assailants were about to gather around her, but Amber blew them away with a wind attack and continued briefly fighting against the guy and green-haired girl.

Peter was almost there, but his worry grew into panic when the woman in red fired an arrow at Amber, hitting her from behind.

"No!" he cried out as he finally reached the dirt road and broke into a dead-on sprint. He didn't need the drone anymore, the small device returning to his suit.

He saw Amber being held down by the guy and green-haired girl, while the woman in red appeared to be putting on some sort of glove. Peter didn't want to find out if that glove would do something bad, and he was _very_ much sure that Amber didn't want to, either.

Peter fired off one of his webs towards the woman in red, attaching to her back. He didn't hesitate and pulled the woman backwards. She tumbled a bit before regaining her footing and turning to the source of her trouble. Shame she had, since Peter managed to web her gloved hand, temporarily immobilizing and stopping whatever she planned to do with it. She bore a look of frustration, but Peter ignored it in favor of sprinting towards the two holding Amber.

The two released Amber in order to deal with the new and unknown arrival. Peter fired off a splitter of webbing towards the two, but they suddenly disappeared when it made contact. Almost as though those were illusions.

"What the-?"

Peter once again felt that something dangerous was about to happen. For some reason, he instinctively jumped to the side. Not a moment later, the silver-hair guy landed in the spot Peter had been before. Peter sense something else and turned his gaze to the side, only to find the green-haired girl aiming her gun-like weapons at Peter, which surprised him.

 _'_ _Okay, so this world has guns. I've dealt with that before, at least.'_

He was forced out of his thoughts as she fired. He instinctively dodged the bullets by jumping over the wooden fence. He ran in a semi-circle to avoid the bullets, but he was stopped in his tracks when the silver-haired guy landed right in front of him. The green-haired girl landed right behind him, aiming her guns at him.

Peter made to fire off a web at the green-haired girl, but the silver-haired guy took that chance to rush him and engage in close combat. The silver-haired guy sent an onslaught of rapid kicks, but Peter managed to dodge them. When Peter tried to throw a punch at the guy, it went through him.

Peter's eyes widened in shock.

Before he could give a proper response to that, he felt a powerful force hitting his back and was sent crashing into the fence.

Letting out a small groan as he brought himself up, he shook his head and found the guy and girl stalking towards him. Before they could reach him, however, a sound of thunder could be heard and two lightning bolts fired at them, forcing them to dodge and fall back.

Peter looked to his side to see that it was Amber that came to his rescue, but she looked like she was struggling a bit before falling back to her knees.

"Amber!"

Peter rushed to her side, pulling the arrow out of her back before he placed her arm over his shoulder to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

Amber weakly nodded her head. "I-I'm fine…t-they ambushed me. They caught me by surprised. I-If you hadn't come…I don't know what would have happened."

Peter frowned underneath his mask before looking towards the enemy, seeing them regroup with the women in red, who managed to escape from his web.

"Amber," he said softly. "Can you run?"

She sadly shook her head. "I used up too much power during the fight. At most, I can only walk."

"Then I need you to get away from here."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You can't be serious?! I can't leave you alone with those three!"

"Amber, you already did your best against them. I'll take care of the rest."

Amber could only frown at his words. "But can you even handle them?"

He actually paused for a moment.

"…Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can."

Peter gave a small laugh to try to ease Amber's worried look, but she was able to hear the slight nervousness in his voice.

"Peter-."

"Amber…you helped me when you saw that I need help. Now please, let me help you."

Amber could only let out a sigh before moving her arm away from Peter's shoulders, using whatever strength she had left to keep her standing. She looked at Peter with a look of determination.

"Just be sure to win."

Peter nodded, a smile hidden beneath his mask. "Yeah, I can handle that."

Amber nodded back to him before turning around and walking (bordering on stumbling) away. Peter kept an eye on Amber to make sure she was getting away, but he noticed a flash from the corner of his eye.

He brought his hand up, catching an arrow that would've hit Amber in the back again.

Peter turned to see the woman in red looking angered at the interference, and he tossed the arrow aside as he prepared for the coming fight.

 _'Alright Peter…you got this! I mean, I was able to fight against Captain America, so I can totally handle these guys!'_

Maybe.

Possibly.

…Hopefully?

Oh well, too late for second thoughts now.

"So, uh," Peter began. "Mind telling me why Robin Hood and his merry men tried to hurt a fair maiden such as Amber?"

He then mentally slapped himself, realizing that he's the only one that'll ever understand the references he'll make while in this new world.

The woman in red, however, was unamused by his antics.

"You do realize that you will pay for standing in our way?" she asked with a glare.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He fired his web-shooters, and the battle commenced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, everyone! Here's a brand new chapter for all of you lovable peps! So a couple of things I wanna talk about. First, I want to point out that Peter is still 15 years old. Basically a kid. And he hasn't gotten into any proper fights against people with special abilities, or people with experienced hand to hand combat. So there will be some fights that Peter will lose in this world, but he will get stronger.**

 **Next thing, I want to thank the people that have been checking out my DeviantArt web page, and it makes me happy to hear your opinion on the fan art I'm making to support my love for PeterXRuby. I also want to thank some very awesome people who are going to make their own PeterXRuby fan art, and I can't wait to check them out. So please make your own fan art if you can, so people can see your support for this ship. And check out my DeviantArt page for new fanart for this story, as I will also keep uploading new artwork.**

 **I think that's about it. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

"You do realize that you'll pay for standing in our way?" The woman in red stated with a glare.

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He fired his web-shooters, and the battle commenced.

The woman in red moved to the side to avoid the webs, then pulled apart her bow into two large swords. Peter was surprised at that (since, you know, bows don't turn into swords), but quickly regained his focus when the woman in red charged him.

She began slashing at Peter, the young hero doing his best to dodge each attack. Sensing an opportunity, the women in red went for a leg sweep since Peter was distracted. He managed to dodge it by jumping backward, then backflipped to gain some distance.

Once he made sure he was a proper distance away, he stopped and tossed his backpack to the side. He fired his webs shooters at the woman in red's two blades, then yanked them out of her hands and sending them away from her.

Peter thought she'd be upset by this, but she simply smirked.

"Mercury, Emerald? Take care of this little brat."

With that, she leaped backwards, the two from before (now Peter knew their names) charging towards Peter.

Peter readied himself as the closed in on him, and the green-haired girl (whom he assumed was Emerald because of the hair) brought out her two guns and somehow transformed them into sickles, once again surprising Peter. He snapped out of it quickly, however, once the girl moved to attack him.

She moved for a single slash, but Peter quickly dodged to his right to avoid it, and countered with a round house kick.

It hit…but Emerald shimmered and disappeared upon contact.

Another illusion.

 _'_ Oh cra _-!'_

Peter's senses kicked in, and he leaped backwards on instinct, avoiding and attack from the silver-haired guy (Mercury, most likely). Peter readied himself as Mercury charged him, but the assailant suddenly vanished from sight. Peter scanned the area for Mercury, but all he could see was the women in red smirking.

His senses warned him once more, and Peter jumped backwards again, avoiding a drop kick from Mercury. The guy leaped towards Peter and unleashed a barrage of kicks, forcing Peter on the defensive.

Peter's eyes widen when his senses scream about something dangerous approaching him, but he was unable to react in time and received a direct hit on his back.

 **"Peter!"** Karen cried out.

"I-I'm okay!" Peter replied quickly.

He quickly firing off a web sphere to Mercury, who tried kicked it away. However, the moment his leg touched the projectile, it suddenly released a large amount of webbing that surrounded his entire body. Mercury let out a growl of annoyance as he fell to the ground.

Before Peter could do anything further, he sensed another attack coming towards him. He managed to dodge it (a slash attack from Emerald) this time and fired off rapid fire webs towards her. Emerald used her sickles to slash each of the webs with ease, and Peter jumped back to keep distance between them.

Peter was breathing somewhat heavily as he reached behind his back and touched the wound that he received from Emerald. He felt a moist sensation and quickly pulled his hand back to his front, seeing the fingertips of his suit soaked in blood.

"Aw man," Peter muttered. "Mr. Stark is not going to like this."

 **"Peter, are you sure you can keep going?"** Karen asked with concern.

Peter blinked. Karen's voice seemed…distorted….

That wasn't good.

He couldn't address it now, however, and simply nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah, no problem here…it's just this is the first time I'm actually fighting bad guys who know how to fight, instead of the typical punches of a burglar."

The Vulture technically didn't count, as he had utilized the claws and wings of his high-tech suit to get an edge.

As for Captain America and those with him…well, Peter remembered how Tony told him that Captain America was holding back. That if he really wanted to beat the web-crawler then he had no problem doing so.

"But I can still keep going," he said to Karen before firing off more of his webs towards Emerald.

The girl avoided the webs and rushed towards Peter, jumping into the air as she switched her weapons to gun mode and fired them at the young hero. Peter leaped away from the path of the bullets and landed back on the ground. Emerald shifted her aim and fired once more, forcing Peter to constantly dodge her bullets.

Peter fired off another web sphere, but it wasn't aimed for Emerald. Instead, the web ball was aimed towards the fence and quickly bounced off and flew towards one of Emerald's hands.

Her right hand was covered with webbing, but she didn't seem to care as she aimed her weapon at Peter. However, she didn't immediately fire, causing Peter to grow suspicious.

His suspicion was answered in the form of his senses again, telling him something was approaching him. He ducked down to avoid a slash attack from the woman in red. Emerald fired her weapon at Peter, but he managed to sidestep out of the path of the bullet.

The woman in red was about to slash Peter with her blade, but Peter jumped back to keep the distance between them safe. He was about to shoot his webs once more….

Only for nothing but air to come out, signaling that the cartridge was out of webbing.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no-!"

His panic ceased when he noticed a shadow nearing him. He quickly regained his senses and immediately leaped to his right, avoiding a stomping attack from Mercury. The impact caused the ground to shatter a bit, and a dust cloud to form.

Peter took this opportunity to try and replace his web cartridge, but his senses went off. He quickly turned to see multiple shards of glass emerging from the dust cloud. Peter did his best to avoid them, but one of the shards had pierced his legs. Peter cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

 **"Peter! You have to run! You can't keep taking damage like this!"**

"I-I can see and feel that, Karen!"

Peter tried to stand, but Mercury made a surprise attack, jumping out of the dust cloud and kicking Peter's midsection with both of his bionic legs.

Peter let out a grunt as he was send flying. He rolled and tumbled across the ground several feet before coming to a stop on his back. He was breathing a lot heavier than before, and his body ached of pain. From both the beating and the slash on his back from earlier.

 _'Y-Yup…definitely not like fighting a bunch of burglars.'_

If anything, it was like fighting Captain America and the others (possibly even worse). Only those guys hadn't been trying to kill Peter.

These people were.

He shakily brought his head up and found the three moving towards him, the woman in red in the lead. She stood over Peter and brought out her blade.

Peter suddenly felt frightened. Was he about to die? On another planet, no less?

The woman gave him an evil smirk. "This is what happens when you stand in my way!"

Peter's eyes widened as she made to pierce her sword through his heart.

 **"Peter, no!"**

"O-Oh cra-!"

The sound that followed was not that of metal piercing flesh, but of metal striking metal.

Another person had shown up, blocking the blade with his own larger one and surprising both Peter and the woman in red. The man pushed the woman back and had a stare down with her. It was quickly ended by the woman when she pulled out a black bottle and tossed it towards the man and Peter. Emerald quickly followed up by firing at the bottle, creating a large smoke cloud that enveloped the area.

The man emerged from the cloud with Peter over his shoulders. He quickly scanned the area to find that the woman in red and her cohorts had escaped.

Peter blinked groggily, giving the man who saved him a glance. He had black-grayish hair and red eyes, as well as a stubble of a beard. He wore greyish clothing and a torn red cape.

Peter made a note to thank the man for saving his life before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Fire!" a White Fang member shouted. "Keep firing for God's sake!"

Multiple White Fang members were firing off towards the end of the hallway, where a mysterious being had suddenly arrived. It was dark, but they could still see thanks to their night vision. And what they saw…well, had both confused and frightened them.

It was a man with ragged clothing. That was what confused them. What frightened them was what was attached to his back.

Four mechanicals arms.

This man was Dr. Octavius. Not that the White Fang group knew that. Only that he sported extra mechanical limbs…as well as a somewhat unhinged look on his face.

They hadn't really started firing until the man attacked them, launching a large block of concrete that crashed into a grunt's head, knocking him out and more than likely resulting in a concussion. When the bullets flew, the man had torn two more large chunks of concrete with his extra metal arms to shield himself.

The man repositioned himself behind one of the chunks before launching the other towards the group. It crashed into three grunts, crushing two of them completely. The third was only caught by his leg, but he was pinned down.

The broken wall piece shattered when it crashed against the floor, sending chunks of it against the White Fang members as it knocked some of the unconscious. He did the same with the other, only this time it only knocked the rest unconscious.

With the group neutralized, Dr. Octavius moved towards the grunt whose leg was pinned down. The grunt tried to reach for a nearby gun, but a mechanical limb grabbed it first and tossed it aside. A second grabbed the grunt by his neck, and the last two lifted the rubble a bit so the grunt could be lifted up face to face with the somewhat unhinged scientist.

"Are there any more people here?" he asked/demanded.

"N-No!" the White Fang grunt choked out. "T-There isn't a-anyone else!"

"I see…thank you for your cooperation."

Dr. Octavius threw the grunt against the wall, knocking the person out.

Octavius began making his way through the hallway, examining the building structure. He stopped in place suddenly and grit his teeth as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I know…I know, I know!"

His mechanical arms surrounded him, the claws opening up to reveal their red bionic eyes. Octavius took a deep breath as he finally calmed down before looking at his mechanical arms.

"I know our purpose here. After all, this is supposed to help us fix our mistake."

 **(Flashback)**

 _The river moved rapidly down, the water spray constant. The roar of the water could be heard throughout the forest. Practically the only thing making noise at the moment…._

 _And then the sound of something erupting from the water, as well as whirs of metal, came about._

 _A mechanical arm erupted from the chaotic river and planted itself on the ground. Another arm came out and did the same. The remaining arms repeated the motion, then all dragged the unconscious form of Dr. Octavius from the rapidly flowing river and onto the rocky shore._

 _The mechanical arms looked down at the scientist, one of them nudging his head a bit. It was enough to make the man stir, earning a groan that went unfinished due to the body suddenly realizing it had water in a place it shouldn't._

 _Dr. Octavius eyes shot open, and he started coughing out water. Once his lungs were clear of the liquid, he slowly lifted himself on all fours. His breathing was heavy as he gave a quick scan of the area. He grew confused when he found that he was in a forest._

 _"W-Where am I?"_

 _He slowly got to one knee, then lifted himself onto his feet. He took a couple of careful steps to ensure he wasn't wobbly, then started making his way through the forest. As he took his stroll, he tried to figure out what happened to him._

 _He gritted his teeth as he felt a powerful headache, placing his hand on his forehead. He began remembering the events that led him here, only for his eyes to widen in horror._

 _"I-I remember…Genesis. Something went wrong. But what? I-I couldn't have miscalculated, c-could I?"_

 _He clutched his shaking head before falling on all fours._

 _"No, no, no! I couldn't have! T-There's no way I could have!"_

 _His breathing became shaky._

 _"T-This can't be happening…w-what Genesis did…I'm nothing but a failure now."_

 _He clenched his fist and pounded it against the ground in anger._

 _"All my hard work! Gone! Why…why, why?! Everything I've worked hard on is now gone! I'm no longer a scientific genius…I-I'm nothing more than a failure."_

 _He slumped to the ground. "I'm a failure in the eyes of the scientific community, and I'll only be remembered as nothing but a fool who failed with his greatest invention!"_

 _Before he could stew even more in his misery, several voices made themselves known to him._

 _"V-Voices?" He said softly as he stood up._

 _He noticed his mechanical arms were near him, and he quickly came to a realization._

 _"The chip!"_

 _He moved his hand to the back of his head, only to feel that the chip was destroyed. The mechanical arms looked at Octavius before opening up their claws, speaking to him in a way only he could hear._

 _"What? A way fix everything?" Octavius said, repeating what the voices were saying. "Yes…yes. Genesis did work…I must be in the new world it leads to. But how will that help me redeem myself?"_

 _He waited for a response, only to show a surprised expression._

 _"T-That's not possible. Such a thing_ can't _be done."_

 _He remained silent for a few seconds as the mechanical arms were 'speaking'._

 _"I-I suppose that's true. But to perform a task such as that…it won't be easy."_

 _Octavius waited for the mechanical arms to finish responding before speaking up again, however, this time a smile crept up across his face._

 _"Yes…that's true. If it were easy, then there'd be no challenge in accomplishing it in the first place. I see it now…ahope for me regaining what I lost. And my name will go down in history for my accomplishment!"_

 _He spread out his normal arms as he continued his declaration._

 _"I shall conquer this new world in order to build something magnificent! Once I've accomplished this, I will rebuild Genesis in order to show everyone that I am not a failure! My name will go down in history for my greatness and scientific genius!"_

 _Suddenly, Octavius had realized something before looking at his mechanical arms._

 _"But what of the people that may already be on this land?"_

 _He heard the arms responses before chuckling to himself as he nodded in agreement._

 _"Yes, that is true…sacrifices must be made in order to help my dream come to fruition."_

 _He then placed his arms down, his mind working out how to start._

 _"We'll need a base of operations to start all of this. A place to turn into a laboratory…I need to find someplace like that before I can get anything done."_

 _Searching all directions. Dr. Octavius chose a random direction and moved, determined to make his_ goal _a reality._

 _Some time had passed as Octavius walked through the woods, only to stop when his mechanical arms began to look around._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _A quick search revealed what his arms sensed. A black bear with bone-like armor staring at him._

 _"That's…unexpected."_

 _The bear roared and charged at the multi-limbed scientist. He flinched and moved a step back before the voices of his mechanical arms reassured him. Unsure for a moment, he eventually nodded and stood his ground. Once the bear was within striking distance, the arms acted._

 _One of the arms grabbed the bear by its throat and threw it towards a tree, shattering it. The bear let out a growl as it brought itself back up. It_ charges _the scientist again and went for a slash with its claws. Two of the mechanical arms grabbed the bear's arms and lifted it into the air. The bear was slammed to the ground a short time later and tossed aside._

 _The bear brought itself up once more, but one of the arms quickly picked up a sharp broken piece of wood from the tree earlier. As the bear charged again, the mechanical arms thrust the wooden stake forward, piercing the bear's chest._

 _The bear let out a roar of pain as it took a couple of steps back, before finally falling on its back, motionless._

 _Dr. Octavius moved towards the now dead creature, a look of interest on his face. He tore off a piece of the body armor to inspect it for himself. He only got to examine it for a second or two before it started to evaporate into particles. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze to the dead bear to find that it too was fading away._

 _"So this is something exclusive to this new world," Octavius muttered to himself before turning around to continue his search for a base. "Perhaps they'll be some use to me."_

 _It would be prudent to research whatever it was he faced, as there may be more out there. If the creatures could be utilized to his advantage, he'd make use of them. If not, then he would simply put down any that acted as obstacles to his goal._

 _Many hours had gone by before Dr. Octavius had finally come across a large tunnel that was located_ in _the mountains. He smirked, realizing this could lead to a potential location for his base of operations._

 _He walked into the tunnel as his arms prepared themselves for any encounters that may happen._

(End Flashback)

Dr. Octavius shook his head as he continued to search the base/potential laboratory. So far, he'd found various rooms that acted as resting places, while others acted as training rooms. One room, however, seemed like it was what he was looking for.

Octavius used his arms to pry open the metal door in front of him, tossing it to the side. He stepped inside and grinned at what he found.

A rundown laboratory, filled with testing tubes, glasses, containers and such. They were filled with a strange powdered like substance that he wasn't familiar with.

Before he could investigate any further, he heard a voice.

"What is it?"

The mechanical arms "spoke" to him, telling him it wasn't them. This new voice was distant. Somewhere in the building.

Curious yet cautious, he turned and left the room to investigate the voice, walking deeper into the hallway outside. As he got closer to the source, the voice became clearer.

It wasn't speaking…it was singing. In a harmonized voice, no less.

Dr. Octavius reached the source of the voice, behind another metal door. Once again, he used his mechanical arms to pry off the metal door, slightly surprised to see what was inside.

It was a woman. A woman with long silver hair that was chained to the walls, she wore ragged clothing and had a black cloth wrapped around her eyes.

The woman stopped harmonizing once Octavius had opened the door, lowering her head.

"P-Please forgive me," she whimpered in a soft voice. "I-I didn't mean to annoy anyone."

Octavius quickly looked around to find she was the only one in the room. Curious as to who she was and why she was here, he moved towards her carefully.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman just shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, but…I don't have a name. The only thing people had called me was 'monster'."

This piqued Octavius' interest. What could there possibly be about this woman that would earn her such a name?

He stopped before her and used his mechanical arms to break off the chains that were binding her against the wall. She was clearly shocked, unsure as to why this stranger did so. She rubbed her wrists as she looked up at him.

"Now tell me," Dr. Octavius said. "Why would these people consider you to be a monster?"

The woman was a bit surprised but answered his question. "I-It's most likely my ability that they're afraid of."

"Ability?" Octavius asked.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes…my Semblance. The fire...The black flames, they just keep burning until there is nothing left..."

The woman lowered her head in shame. "But I don't have proper control over it. I can't control my power, I can't control the destruction they'll cause."

"Interesting," Dr. Octavius muttered as he kept his eyes on the woman.

 _'It certainly is an interesting ability. Perhaps her "Semblance" could be of some use to me. I know I'll need to gather an army if I'm going to complete my goals, and she could be the start of it all.'_

He'd also need to do some research into this new world he was in. That creature, that mysterious powdered substance in the other room, and now this new term, "Semblance". Not to mention he'd have to find out if there were any forces (governments, militaries, etc.) in this world that could possibly oppose him. It didn't hurt to search for potential enemies/obstacles after all.

Octavius used one of his mechanical arms to lift the woman's chin up, who was slightly surprised by his cold touched.

"Tell me…would you like to help me?"

"H-Help you?" the woman asked, surprised by the offer.

Dr. Octavius nodded his head. "Yes. You see, I am a man with a simple goal. To help build this world a place of greatness that people will recognize. However, I know I can't accomplish a goal like that on my own. Which is why I would like your help."

The woman was momentarily silent as she was pondering at his words.

"…B-But, are you sure you need a monster like me with you?" she asked.

Dr. Octavius chuckled at her words. "A monster…no. I know you won't be seen as a monster in my new world…but as an angel."

"An angel," the woman repeated with awe.

"That's right. So what do you say?"

The woman was silent for another moment, this time somewhat linger, before slowly standing on her feet. The mechanical arms moved away from her as she lowered her head.

"Please guide me to this new world of yours."

Dr. Octavius smirked at her words before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Then let's get started…we have a lot of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! A brand new chapter for all of ya lovely peps! Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer than what most of you guys are used to but there were a couple problems that caused me to halt this chapter for a bit and due to recent events, I'm not sure what will be the new update schedule. However, I don't think there's much to worry about, I mean we got five chapters in one month and that's something great since there are some awesome stories you have to wait months just for one brand new chapter.**

 **But I promise all of you guys that both Le MAO XXIII and I will give you guys chapters that you'll enjoy reading. Now here's another topic I wanna talk about, now recently BigFella-Artist27 was kind enough to submit his own fanart of Spider-Rose (BTW That's the shipping name I've chosen) and it's really done well, so if you guys want to submit your own fanart to support the series then please don't hesitate and my DeviantArt username is EmperorofCrossovers if you want to contact me and show me your fanart.**

 **Also I chatted with the guy that I asked to make the one-shot manga and I already sent him a script but I'm just waiting for him to respond and whatnot. Now I'll shut-up and let you guys read this new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Beta Reader: Le MAO XXIII**

In an undisclosed location, Peter began to regain consciousness.

 _'…Owwwwwwww.'_

Peter groaned.

 _'My everything hurts.'_

He cracked his eyes open, only to be blinded and forced to shut them tight. With a shake of his head, he opened his eyes again, this time slowly, to see an overhead lamp hanging on a wooden ceiling. Judging by that alone, he probably wasn't in a hospital. Peter groaned again as he lifted himself to a sitting position.

"Hey, you're finally awake. That's pretty impressive. I thought it'd be a little while longer before you woke up."

Peter turned in the direction the voice came from to find a tall man standing in the doorway of a room. He stared in confusion before looking around the room.

The tall man had dark spiky hair, dark red eyes, and a light stubble on his chin. He was wearing a grey dress shirt with long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also had a tattered red cape over his shoulders.

Peter blinked. This was the guy who saved him from being killed by those assailants.

"W-Who are you?" Peter asked.

The man took out a flask and he quickly took a sip of it before answering. "The name's Qrow Branwen, kid. I found you fighting off those three attackers earlier and decided to help you out."

Peter flinched as the memory of his fight against those three trying to hurt Amber returned. He went wide-eyed when he remembered the important part.

"Amber," he muttered before focusing his attention towards Qrow. "Um, thank you for helping me, but I need to go find my friend."

Peter quickly moved to stand up, only to hiss from the large pain he felt from his leg.

"Easy there, kid," Qrow urged as he tucked his flask away. "Your leg got impaled so I wouldn't be moving around too much."

Peter removed the blanket that was over him, seeing the bandages wrapped around the part of his leg that got pierced by the large shard.

"Besides, don't worry about your friend." Qrow spoke up, earning Peter's attention. "She's safe. I ran into her and helped her get to this town. She told me about you, and I came as fast as I could."

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he heard the news. "That's good to hear."

He took a look at his surroundings once more. He was in a room, but it seemed a bit bigger compared to the one in Amber's cabin. He took a quick look at himself, seeing that he was in his boxers once more. He found fresh new bandages covering his old wounds, as well as more covering the new wounds received in his recent fight.

"So, where are we?" he asked.

"We're in an inn of a small town that was nearby," Qrow answered. "Amber left to go pick up something for you to eat when you wake up."

Qrow eyed the two major wounds on Peter's body before continuing.

"So, kid, mind if I ask you why you didn't use your Aura during that fight? You wouldn't have gotten too injured if you did."

Peter adopted a confused look as Qrow was about to take another drink of his flask.

"What's Aura?"

Qrow paused as he was about to take a sip. He looked back to the flask, then to Peter, trying to figure out the answer to the great dilemma he faced.

Whether to take a drink first or answer Peter's question.

…

…

Qrow sighed and capped his flask before scratching the back of his head.

"Kid…are you being serious? Do you really not know what Aura is?"

Peter nodded hesitantly. Qrow just let his head drop forward pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, you're probably the only person who doesn't know what Aura is."

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Jaune Arc sneezed.

* * *

Qrow sighed. "Right, well let me give you a quick rundown of Aura."

Peter paid close attention.

"Now, Aura is said to be the outward extension of our soul. It makes a sort of force field around our body, and lets you take a hit that would normally wound or even kill a person. Aura isn't perfect though, as it can be broken after some time and some good hits. If you're experienced enough in it, though, the fight will be over before that can happen."

Peter pursed his lips. Now that he thought about it…didn't something like a force field on Amber break?

 _'So that was Amber's Aura then, huh?'_

You learn something new every day.

Peter looked towards Qrow, who was taking another sip from his flask before speaking. "There's one other thing…what happened to my suit?"

Qrow finished taking a sip as he tucked the flask away once more. "That thing? Well Amber took it off of you so she could tend to your wounds and patch up the damage it took. But when she was about to start, the damages were no longer there, so that was a bit surprising."

Peter fell silent as he heard this. He didn't think his suit had the ability to fix itself.

Peter couldn't help but smile softly. _'Mr. Stark really overdid it.'_

He was about to speak up until he heard another voice entering the room.

"Well I managed to gather enough ingredients to make a nice stew, and I also bought some bread."

Amber walked into the room with bags of groceries in her hands, stopping in place when she saw Peter. A bright smile appeared across her face as she placed the bags down to rush to Peter's side.

"Peter, you're alright!" Amber cried out as she quickly hugged him tightly.

Normally, Peter would have been completely embarrassed by the fact that a girl was hugging him. But the pain he felt overcame the embarrassment as he let out a small wince.

Amber quickly realized about Peter's current condition as she immediately released him from her grasp with a look of worry on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Peter just shook his head and smiled. "You didn't hurt me. I'm just a bit sore from that fight. I'm just glad you managed to get away."

Amber nodded her head. "It's thanks to you that I got away. And to Qrow for helping me reach this town."

"Don't mention it," Qrow said, waving it off.

Peter took a glance at Amber, and he couldn't help but wonder something.

"Hey Amber…do you know why those people came after you?"

The room fell silent when Peter asked his question as a nervous expression appeared across her face. However, Qrow soon broke the silence.

"Well I guess I should leave you guys alone. I'll be at the local pub if you wanna find me."

Qrow left the room, leaving both Amber and Peter by themselves.

Peter looked at Amber. "Amber, is something wrong?"

Amber only had a sad look on her face before letting out a sigh. "I think I know why those three were after me."

Peter was a bit surprised. "You do? Why is that?"

He noticed how hesitant Amber was being. "Amber, if it's something that bothers you, then you don't have to tell me."

Amber quickly shook her head. "N-No, no…you deserve to know after what you did for me."

She took a deep breath. "…Do you remember the story I told you about? About the Maidens?"

Peter nodded his head, remembering how the Maidens were important people in this world.

"Well~," Amber said with slight hesitation before nodding her head in certainty. "I am one of those Maidens."

…

…

"Um, I'm sorry," Peter said with a blink. "I might have been hit in the head too hard. Did you say what I think you just said?"

Amber nodded her head. "Yes. I'm one of the Maidens from the story. The current Fall Maiden, specifically.

Peter was silent for a few moment, which worried Amber as she grew nervous….

He gave his response a short time later.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to meet one of the Maidens! I mean, wow! A real magic person!"

Not like those magicians you hire for kid's birthday parties, or the professional ones you see on TV. More like the magical girls you'd see in anime….N-Not that Peter ever watched for that specifically, of course.

Amber couldn't help but smile softly. It was nice to see someone like Peter react to that bit of info. Like a little kid seeing a magic trick. It was kinda adorable, really.

She noticed Peter's smile start to fade.

"Wait a minute," Peter said as he realized something. "Were those people after you because you're a Maiden?"

Amber nodded her head. "That would be the most likely reason. They didn't run when I started using my power, so they had to know who I was. I wouldn't be surprised if they were after my power."

"After your power?" Peter repeated with slight confusion. "You mean they can steal your power?"

"I think that's what they were about to do before you showed up," Amber answered. "The way it works is that whoever is in the last thoughts of a Maiden as she passes (naturally or otherwise), then the power goes to that person. It has to be a young woman, though. If it's a man or an old woman, then the power goes to a random young woman somewhere in the world."

"…So I can't become magical, then?"

Amber chuckled. "Nope. Sorry."

"Well, shoot."

They chuckled a bit, alleviating a bit of the worry both were feeling.

Amber sighed. "Anyway…that woman in red had a glove. Something that had some kind of Grimm bug on it. I think she was gonna use it on me to take my power somehow. Luckily, she didn't."

Peter looked worried. "But then…doesn't that mean there's a chance that they'll come after you again?"

Amber could only remain silent for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I'm honestly not sure," she answered, but quickly changed her mood to comforting. "B-But now's not the time to worry about that. Right now we should eat something."

Amber moved to grab the food before remembering something.

"Oh, that's right." Amber then went besides Peter's bed and pulled out his backpack from underneath. "Qrow found this and brought it with him. I also put your suit in it."

She then went to pick up the groceries before turning back to Peter.

"I'm going to see if they'll let me use the kitchen. Do you mind if I leave for a bit?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't mind."

Amber gave Peter a nod as she was about to leave the room, only to give a quick glance towards him.

"I'm glad you're awake," she smiled before leaving the room.

Peter could only sigh as he laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He remained like that for a few minutes before deciding to get back in a sitting position. Peter opened his bag and looked through it, soon taking out his phone and turning it on video camera mode for his vlog.

"So uhh…here's the Spider Vlog 2 and all I can say is…wow. And not wow in a good way. More like in a surprising way."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"So first off, I fought against a bunch of werewolves Grimm called Beowolves, and their leader was so huge, but I was able to beat it."

He shook his head a bit.

"Anyway, I went back to meet up with Amber, but something bad was happening. Some odd storm clouds and such. So I ran as fast as I could to meet up with her, and when I did-."

Peter couldn't help but grimaced at the memory of the woman in red.

"I…I met a woman in red and her two lackeys, Emerald and Mercury. They were apparently trying to steal Amber's power. The Fall Maiden's power, which Amber has…she's the Fall Maiden, by the way. Man, that's so cool. She's basically a magical girl. Ned would totally gush and freak out over her."

Peter chuckled at the thought before continuing.

"I managed to stop them before they could try to, though…I told Amber to get as far as she could so that I could handle them and I was just…I don't even know what to say."

Peter sighed a bit before continuing.

"I fought against them, and they were really tough bad guys. I mean, I was used to fighting against bank robbers or gun dealers. But these guys…I can only guess they had special powers if they were able to take down Amber."

He grimaced as he was reminded of his wounds.

"And if you hadn't notice, I didn't exactly get out of that fight without a scratch."

Peter moved the camera to show the bandages wrapped around him before focusing on himself again.

"They were able to do some damage to me, and I got my leg pierced with a glass shard…but…there was a moment that I was actually scared."

Peter gulped at the memory.

"When I ran out of webbing and my leg got pierced, I was left helpless. The woman in red came to me with a sword in her hand…a-and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't use my webs or move…I felt scared. A-And if it wasn't for Qrow arriving just in time, then I don't know what could have happen."

Peter's hand shook, making the phone camera shake as well.

He remembered the woman in red standing over him, her sword ready to pierce his heart.

Her intent had been clear.

"N-No…I do know what would've happened. She would've k-killed me, and I'd be d-dead."

And then his Aunt May would be devastated, if she didn't think he was dead already….

He shook his head as he regain his senses.

"But I know those are one of the consequences I have to face the moment I put on the mask. Even if I have to face someone powerful who won't hesitate to kill me, I'll keep fighting for those who can't fight for themselves."

A small smile crept up his lips.

"I'll be sure to keep fighting for everyone like Mr. Stark and the others do. And that is a Peter Parker promise."

He gave the camera a wave.

"So that's all I have to say. Until next time! Spidey out."

Peter turned off his phone, placing it down on the table next to him. He let out a sigh.

 _'Not even two Spider Vlogs before I nearly get myself killed. Hope that's not a sign that this Vlog series will be short.'_

He gave a dry chuckle before getting ready to get up, only to be surprised when he saw a familiar face near the doorway.

"A-Amber?" Peter called out, unable to see her face since she had her head lowered.

Amber didn't respond to Peter's words. She simply moved closer to him, soon embracing Peter with a hug once she got to his side. Peter's body ached at the hug, but he ignored the pain as he returned the hug.

"P-Peter," Amber said softly, the sadness clear as day in her voice. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. I-It's my fault that you got hurt."

Peter couldn't help but frown when he heard Amber's words. He could hear how hard she was holding back her tears. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her back a bit so that they were face to face. He noticed her eyes were watering a bit.

He gave her a soft smile. "Amber, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. I wanted to protect you, even though I knew the risk that came with that act. I was glad that I was able to save you. We're both here, and I know the next time we see those three-."

His soft smile turned into a grin. "We'll take them down together."

Amber's expression softened as his grin. "R-Right."

"So don't feel guilty for what happened to me. Okay?"

He wished he could say that he deals with something like this on a daily basis as Spider-Man, but he wasn't ready to say that he was from another world. Mainly because she probably wouldn't believe him.

It turned out to not be needed, however, as Amber gave her own smile and nodded. "Okay."

Peter and Amber hugged again, the former feeling relieved that he was able to make her feel better.

 **With Dr. Octavius**

After Dr. Octavius had released the white haired prisoner, he continued his search around the base to find anything else that may be of use to him. Within half an hour, he had found a weapons vault, a medical area, and finally…a room with many computers.

Exactly what he needed right now.

However, the computers were truly something different compared to the ones back in his world. Then again, it would've been rather geocentric to believe that any technology on this world would be similar to that of Earth's.

In any case, it wasn't too difficult to learn their functions and to hack into their computer system. It took him awhile to do so, but the end results were worth it. He could now learn any and all types of information. Whether it be common knowledge to be informed of, or information that could prove useful to him.

Such as how the planet he was on was called "Remnant" by its inhabitants.

Or how the powdered substance he found earlier was referred to as "Dust", and that it also came in crystal form.

And of course, the red-eyed black-furred creatures he had come across before. Creatures of Grimm. Since they wanted to destroy humanity, and he himself was human, then they'd be an obstacle to his goal….

Or a helpful tool, if he could find a way to utilize them to his advantage. No guarantee, but he'd certainly try.

As he continued to gather information, his newest associate had entered the room with a black cane in her hands.

Dr. Octavius spoke without turning around. "So I take it you took care of our prisoners?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but there were some that didn't survive."

"Then leave them outside for the animals to take care of. Sacrifices are something that'll be necessary for what I have planned."

The screen began flashing as different information popped up, only to stop when a certain list came up.

"Now my dear, you will be the stepping stone of my plans. But we will need some help if we are to accomplish great things."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Where are we going to find this 'help'?"

Octavius turned to her with a smirk. "Simple. I've managed to learn a few things about this place, such as the name of the organization that owns it."

"Ah. The White Fang, yes?"

Octavius nodded. "That is correct, and there's one thing that every organization has…a blacklist."

"Blacklist?" she repeated with a tilt of her head.

"That's right. A special list filled with names of people the organization view to be dangerous. These people will become a part of something grand."

Octavius' claws moved around the girl. "Such as you…the Angel of the new era."

The girl showed no reaction from the sounds of the claws around her.

"…Angel," she repeated once more.

…

…

"May I make a request?"

The multiple-armed scientist raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what would that be?"

"My name…can it please be Angel?"

Octavius gave a smile as he chuckled.

"Of course…Angel."

The girl felt happiness for the first time since her imprisonment.

She vowed to follow this man to the great future he envisioned.

"Please guide me to your new era." She said as she lowered her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys here's the lastest chapter for all of you lovable peps! Now let me just say a couple of things, first off, wow...I didn't think we would get all these Fav and Follows, so thank you all for your support. I really appreciate each and everyone of you guys and I hope we can continue to grow this story's popularity.**

 **Now here's some good news, I was able to get some commissioned fanart for PeterXRuby and they look really amazing! You guys should totally check them out and you can find them on my DeviantArt page, link is on my profile page.**

 **Now a big thanks to Le MAO XXlll for editing this story and for helping me finish it. If it wasn't for him then I'm not sure if this chapter would have come any time soon. Now enjoy this story and please leave a review!**

 **Beta Reader: Le MAO XXlll**

It was a lovely day in the woods. Calm. Quiet. Why, the only sound that could be heard was rustling of the leaves.

Nothing could possibly ruin the tranquil peace this forest is experie-.

 **THUMP!**

"Oof!"

Never mind.

Apparently, Peter had been sent flying into the air until a tree finally blocked his path. He now sat slumped against it.

Peter let out a little groan as he slowly brought himself up. "I-I'm definitely gonna feel that one in the morning.""

 **"Peter, are you sure you don't want me to analyze her fight pattern?"** Karen asked.

Peter shook his head as he stood up, looking towards the direction we was sent flying from. "No thanks. I need to learn how to handle this fight myself."

He smirked underneath his mask as he saw the figure that sent him flying moving towards him.

"Don't you think that blast of wind was a bit too hard, Amber?" Peter asked.

The figure, now revealed to be Amber, just smirked as she brought her staff forward. "Well you are the one that wanted to do some training, so I think holding back isn't the smart thing to do."

Peter just let out a soft chuckle. "I guess that's true. In that case…."

He quickly fired off his web shooters towards Amber, who quickly countered by twirling her staff to create a gust of wind to blow away his webs. Amber immediately stopped twirling and rushed towards Peter, bringing her staff up before swinging it at the web slinger.

Peter rolled to the side to avoid the attack and fired his web shooters towards Amber's legs, quickly pulling his web once they've reached their target. Amber fell to the ground, letting out a soft grunt. She quickly slammed her staff against the ground, using the red dust in it to burn off his web. She brought herself back up with a flip and resumed swinging her staff vertically, but Peter was able to dodge each swing she sent at him.

Peter did a backflip to create a distance between them as he began to catch his breath. However, Amber didn't give him the chance as she lunged towards him and began swinging her staff once more, forcing Peter back on the defensive. As he was distracted by the staff, Amber uses this opportunity to sweep kick his legs and kick him away, causing some damage.

Peter let out a small groan as he slowly brought himself back up, while Amber looked at him with a grin on her face.

"So I guess this is my win?" she asked.

Peter let out a small chuckle. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not exactly out of it yet, so-."

He quickly fired off a couple of balls of web towards Amber. Amber made to deflect the projectiles with her staff. Once the webs made contact, though, they grew in size and covered Amber's arm and staff together. This distraction was enough for Peter to leap and kick Amber towards a tree. Once she hit it, he launched multiple webs at Amber until her entire body was covered in webbing.

Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere, the young superhero moved forward until he was in front of Amber

Peter grinned under his mask. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that I won."

Amber just gave Peter a flat look before closing her eyes and smirking, which made Peter feel slightly worried.

"To quote a certain kid I know, I'm not exactly out of it yet, so-."

Amber's eyes shot open, both now glowing brightly as the clouds began to grow dark. Peter took a couple of steps back as he looked around the woods.

He knew what was about to happen.

"H-Hey, I thought we agreed no using your Maiden powers!"

The only response he got from Amber was a widened smirk. The webbing around her started glowing a bright orange, then suddenly exploded. The powerful force of the explosion sent Peter flying into the air, once again hitting a tree. This time, though, he hung from the branches upside down.

"…No fair."

Amber moved towards Peter, the clouds starting to go back to normal. She stopped under him and held a hand up to him, her eyes no longer glowing and a smile on her face.

"I think we should call it a draw for now, yes?"

Peter looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking off his mask and looking at Amber with a small smile.

"Definitely," he agreed before taking her hand and letting her pull him out from the tree. He landed on the ground on his feet, almost like a cat.

The two made their way back to the campsite, Peter stretching his arms and legs before laying against a nearby tree. His picked up his bag and dug into it, taking out two bottles of water. Amber took a seat next to him.

"Here you go," Peter offered, holding out one of the bottles of water.

"Thanks," she said as she took it, opening and drinking from it.

It had been a few days since they left the village where Peter was recuperating from his encounter with the woman in red. Qrow was kind enough to provide them with some supply for their journey, but the man had left after making sure Peter's injuries were fully healed.

During their travels, Peter requested Amber to train with him so that he could improve his close-combat skills. He was improving, and he was fairly confident he could fair a bit better against one of the three assailants.

Of course, when Amber resorted to her Maiden powers…well, it's not like he faced super-powered people on a daily basis.

Amber finished taking her sip before regarding Peter's leg "Looks like your leg isn't having any problems."

Peter looked at his leg and nodded. "Yeah, really glad I was able to make a full recovery in just a few more days."

Peter remained silent for a moment before turning his attention back to Amber.

"So, mind telling me more about the guy we're supposed to meet in Vale?"

"Oh. Well, Qrow told me there's a man he'd like us to meet when we reach Vale. He said that this Ozpin person would be able to help us."

Peter nodded his head. "Well I hope he can."

Perhaps the mystery guy might be able to help them with the woman in red. Plus, it was an opportunity to learn more about the world Peter was in. Maybe even find a way back home.

Amber, however, fell silent, as there was another reason why she wanted to meet with Ozpin.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Amber was currently using the inn's kitchen to make the stew that she'd promised to make for both Peter and Qrow, the owners having been kind enough to allow her to use their kitchen. As she was stirring the stew, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy and relieved with the conversation she had with Peter a little while ago._

 _Amber felt guilty when she overhead Peter about how he was scared with his encounter against the woman in red. Even she felt terrified when she couldn't do anything more against that woman. Not to mention how that woman was about to use that freighting glove against her._

 _But after hearing Peter's words about not blaming herself, she couldn't help but smile brightly._

 _"Looks like someone's in a happy mood," s voice spoke up, causing Amber to turn behind her to see Qrow entering the kitchen._

 _"Ah Qrow, welcome back," she greeted as she continued stirring the stew. "Well, I just finished talking with Peter, and we cleared the air a bit."_

 _Qrow stood near the counter in the kitchen as a small smirk formed across his face. "You know, Amber, I'm pretty sure that kid's too young for you."_

 _"Huh? What do you-?"_

 _Amber's entire body flinched when she realized what he was implying, and she turned to him and waved her hands rapidly, a blush of embarrassment on her face._

 _"N-No, no! It's not like that at all!"_

 _"You sure? Cause while I'm no snitch, I'm pretty sure the law wouldn't take kindly to-."_

 _"STOP!"_

 _Qrow chuckled as Amber crossed her arms and grumbled._

 _"I-It's not like that. It's more like…I mean, I was an only child, a-and Peter seems like a…little brother, really."_

 _Qrow smirked as Amber rubbed her arm. "Aw, you went and made him as your little brother. How sweet."_

 _"S-Shut up!"_

 _Qrow chuckled some more as Amber gave him a glare. He stopped and gave her a serious look._

 _"So…did you tell the kid about you being a Maiden?"_

 _Amber instantly froze from what Qrow just said._

 _She turned her head towards him. "H-How do you know about that?"_

 _This guy wasn't working with that woman, was he?_

 _Qrow rose his hand, knowing what Amber was thinking. "Don't worry. I'm not with that chick that attacked you. A friend of mine wanted me to keep an eye on the Maidens to make sure they were safe from people like them."_

 _Amber let out a sigh of relief and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this friend of yours? And how did you know who and where I was?"_

 _Qrow brought out his flask and opened it. "His name is Ozpin. He's the headmaster of Beacon Academy."_

 _"Beacon Academy?" Amber repeated as he took a sip of his flask._

 _She had heard of that place. A prestigious academy for future Huntsmen and Huntresses._

 _Qrow nodded before closing his flask and tucking it away. "That's right. He knows there's people out there that are after the Maidens, and he asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were safe. Sorry I wasn't there when that woman attacked you."_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _Qrow shrugged. "Name wise? I'm still not sure. The only thing I know is that she's working for someone who's of a higher power and is pretty much Oz' enemy."_

 _Amber couldn't help but fall silent, knowing the fact that there are people that'll be coming after her. "…What about the other Maidens?"_

 _Amber never had the opportunity to meet any of the other Maidens, but she couldn't help but feel worried about them. It was like they had a connection to each other in a way. Made sense, since their separate powers used to be one._

 _Qrow just let out a sigh. "Sorry kid, but I can't really answer that. The other Maidens managed to keep themselves well-hidden, leaving us to look after the only Maiden, you, we could find out about."_

 _"…I see."_

 _Amber had a worried look on her face. She already had those three assailants to worry about, but now it turns out they're not alone and are working for someone much more dangerous._

 _"Listen," Qrow spoke up, earning Amber's attention. "I think it'd be best for you to go visit Ozpin. I know he'll be able to help you out with your situation, as well as help you learn how use your powers to the fullest."_

 _Amber was a bit surprised by what she heard. She hasn't told anyone that she wasn't still used to her powers._

 _"W-What makes you think I haven't been using them fully?"_

 _"I'm familiar with the tales of the type of power the Maidens have, and I figured you should have been able to beat those guys, even if they had the upper-hand for a bit. So I think you're still not used to your powers, am I wrong?"_

 _Amber just sighed and lowered her head. "N-No…you're right."_

 _Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look towards him._

 _"Listen. I know we only just met, and you have no reason to trust me, but I think it'd be best if you go find Ozpin in Vale. I know he'll be able to help you out."_

 _With a reassuring smile, he turned and moved out of the kitchen, leaving Amber to think._

 _Amber could only stare blankly at the stew, unsure what to do._

 _"Ozpin…" She muttered to herself._

...

...

 _Qrow popped back in. "By the way, the constable's here to investigate your relationship with the kid."_

 _"Wait, WHAT?!"_

 _Qrow snickered. "Just kidding. Keep reacting like that, and people might get the wrong idea."_

 _A force of wind sent Qrow flying out the building._

 _Amber deadpanned. Stupid guy named after a bird._

* * *

In the end, Amber decided it may be best to head to Vale and find Ozpin at Beacon Academy.

"Amber?"

Peter's voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts.

She looked up to see that Peter was standing up with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm going to go change back to my regular clothes. Mind waiting here for a bit?"

Amber shrugged. "I don't mind."

Peter nodded his head before leaving.

Amber brought out her water bottle, finished it, and then let out a sad sigh.

When she had been attacked, her horse had gotten frightened and run off on its own. According to Qrow, he hadn't seen it when he went to retrieve Peter at the time. She could only hope that her horse was safe. Wherever it was.

"I'm done," Peter said as he came out with his civilian clothes on. "Ready to go?"

Amber nodded her head and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I am."

And so both continued their journey to the Kingdom of Vale.

…

…

Which took until nightfall.

Man, walking long distances takes its time, huh?

Peter and Amber had been held up for a bit when entering the border. They answered some standard questions, and Peter had been a bit afraid that, him being an unknown on this planet, that he might be in a detention cell somewhere.

Thankfully that wasn't the case, as those at the border had been let known ahead of time that he and Amber were meant for official business at Beacon Academy and were to be let in without trouble.

Who knew being a Headmaster came with considerable influence?

Peter took the time to gaze around the city. He had been expecting some form of medieval city, but it more or less resembled a city, albeit with subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) differences. In the end, Peter found the city rather peaceful.

"Wow," Peter muttered as he continued looking around. "So this is Vale?"

Amber gave Peter a nod before answering. "That's right. It's a lovely place, right?"

"Yeah, it does," Peter replied before turning to Amber. "Hey, do you mind if I can go looking around?"

She frowned a bit. "I don't know. It would probably be better if we stuck together."

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm gonna run into trouble in the city."

The irony being that there's always trouble in any city. Especially when it comes to being Spider-Man…or just plain old Peter Parker….

Good old Parker luck, ladies and gentlemen.

Amber finally sighed. "Oh alright, fine. I suppose you can look around while I take care of a few things myself."

She gave a stern look. "Just don't get into any trouble, young man."

Peter actually snorted a bit. "What are you? My mother?"

And now she was pulling his cheek. Hard.

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

"Good," Amber nodded, letting go and pointing to a nearby café. "We'll meet back there in about ten minutes, got it?"

Peter rubbed his cheek with a grumble. "It was the mother comment, wasn't it?"

"I'm not that old."

"I didn't mean it like-."

A glare from Amber silenced him.

"Okay, dropping it. See you soon."

Amber smirked and waved as Peter moved on.

And with that, Peter ventured off on the epic adventure simply known as…tourism.

As earlier mentioned, it mostly looked like a normal city.

Convenience stores, book shops, restaurants. No gas stations, though...

Weird.

Of course, there were some things that stood out.

"Freaky," Peter muttered as his had went through the hologram of the street light.

How was it that they had holograms and other high-tech items, yet they never managed to create satellites for Karen to hack into?

He shrugged. There was probably a good reason for it. One he'd have to find out later.

As he continued his tour, Peter took notice of a couple of the stores he passed, mostly the same as what he's seen before.

One store, however, caught his eye.

"From Dust till Dawn?"

He blinked. Wasn't that a movie about vampires?

He shook his head. No, that was From Dusk Till Dawn. It was just a coincidence that the store name was a play on of the movie.

…

…

Still, if he ran into vampires in here, he was gonna lose it.

With a shrug, Peter stepped inside.

"Whoa," Peter awed as he looked around the store, taking note of all the Dust in tubes.

The old man behind the counter gave Peter a smile and a wave, which Peter returned with a wave of his own. Peter roamed around the store, looking through the containers with powdered Dust and making his way towards the back of the store, where he found some magazine shelves.

"Let's see what reading material they have here."

Peter took out a random magazine and looked at the cover.

 _Weapons Weekly…eh, not like it'll corrupt me._

He casually flipped through the pages and was amazed and impressed by the various types of weapons featured in the magazine. Who knew a weapon could be a sword, spear, and a gun? And coupled with a shield that seemed to work like Captain America's? That was just icing to the cake. Apparently, these belonged to THE Pyrrha Nikos….

And that's it. It just said "THE Pyrrha Nikos", as though he was supposed to know who she was. If the "THE" was anything to go by, she was probably famous. Not that he could confirm it for himself since he still knew nothing about this world.

Shrugging, he simply flipped through the rest of the magazine.

"Um, excuse me?"

Peter turned around…and nearly dropped the magazine at the person before him.

The person was a girl who looked around his age. She wore a getup that reminded him of Little Red Riding Hood (it was the hood, mainly). She had black hair with red tips and pale white skin.

Though was really caught his attention were her eyes. They were silver and bright. And honestly, he could stare into them all day. He almost wished for it actua-.

"Why are you staring?"

She tilted her head at him, a confused look on her cute face.

 _Oh my god, she's so cute._

Peter mentally slapped himself and shook his head. "Um, sorry! I was just, uh…what did you want?"

"Oh, right! Is that the latest issue of Weapons Weekly?"

He glanced at the magazine in his hands, then back to the cute girl.

"Um…yes?"

"Can I read it?! I-I mean, unless you're reading it of course! T-Then don't mind me! Just me being Ruby is all! Hehe…I'm not very good at this."

Peter couldn't help but blink at the girl's animated yet awkward nature. If anything, it reminded him of how he used to act around Liz.

Except, of course, this girl didn't have a crush on him. They had just met, after all. That whole "love at first sight" cliché only happened in the movies.

Specifically, Disney movies…the old ones….

Moving on, her being nervous actually relieved Peter a bit. If only so that he wasn't the only nervous one right now.

He gave a small smile. "N-No, it's alright. You can read it. I was done with it, anyway."

The girl immediately snatched the magazine with a squeal and started flipping through it.

Shaking his head in mirth, Peter turned to see what other magazines there were. He had been about to grab one when the girl spoke again.

"Do you like weapons?"

Peter turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It's just that you were reading this and I figured that maybe you liked weapons, too! I'm kind of a weapons nut and I don't really have that many friends who have the same appreciation as I do and-."

Peter blinked as the girl kept rambling on about this and that….

"Ahem."

The girls stopped and blushed in embarrassment. "I rambled, didn't I?"

Peter gave the "so-and-so" gesture. "A little."

The girl slumped with a pout.

Peter quickly waved his hands. "I-It's okay, really! You were just expressing your like for weapons."

The girl perked up at that. "And you? Do you like weapons, too?"

Well…not that he disliked them, but he didn't really look into them all that much. He was Spider-Man, after all.

…Still-.

"The magazine was interesting," Peter admitted. "Never thought about weapons being able to transform like that. It's cool."

The girl tilted her head. "Really? They're kinda everywhere. Hard to miss, really."

Peter once again mentally slapped himself. He let something slip!

"Uh…my family was traditional?"

…

…

"Oooooooh," Ruby nodded. "That makes sense. Plus, it's cool! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

Peter mentally sighed in relief. He dodged a bullet there….

He then realized something.

"Oh wait, we never introduced ourselves."

Ruby blinked…then facepalmed.

"Gah! How stupid!"

She quickly held out her hand. "My name's Ruby! Ruby Rose."

Peter took her hand (which felt warm) and smiled. "Parker. Peter Parker."

"Your family was traditional with names, too?"

Peter blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, most people are named after a color or something similar. Been going on for decades."

"…Um, yes! Yes, they were traditional in names, too!"

Another bullet dodged. And thanks to Ruby, too.

 _A pretty name for a pretty girl._

Peter, for the third time, mentally slapped himself.

 _Argh! Stop it brain!_

 _ **Never!**_

…Did his brain just talk back to him?

Before he could question his sanity, the bell chimed, indicating someone had entered.

Peter glanced behind Ruby to find several men in black and red suits being led by a man in a white with orange hair and carrying a cane….

Yeah, these guys were totally up to no good.

His suspicions were confirmed when one of the men pointed a gun at the shopkeep.

Peter knew he didn't have enough time to put on the suit….

But, he could put on his web-shooters.

He knelt to the floor and reached into his bag, setting up his web shooters.

"So, what's your favorite weapon on here?"

Peter blinked. He had momentarily forgotten about Ruby.

"Um…yeah, the store's getting robbed."

Better to be blunt.

Ruby blinked. "Wait, wha-?"

"Hey, you two!" one of the grunts called out, making Peter wince. "Put your hands in the air, now!"

Peter had luckily finished putting on his web-shooters. He decided to play along and brought both his hands up. Ruby turned around and saw the grunt as he stepped closer.

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!"

Ruby blinked, then scanned the area to see other thugs at the counter.

"Oh~…I see what you meant, Peter."

Peter stifled a snicker at that.

Ruby tilted her head at the thug. "So~…you're robbing us?"

"Yes!" The grunt answered with an irritated tone.

"Oh," Ruby simply said, rocking a bit on her feet with her hands behind her back. "Ok. That's cool and all. Sure, sure."

Peter blinked, not sure if she was serious.

The thug apparently had little patience. "You know what, screw this!"

As the thug moved forward, Peter prepared to intervene….

Turned out not to be necessary since Ruby kicked the grunt in the chest, sending him flying to the across the store.

Peter was stunned for a moment. Did she just do something badass?

He quickly regained his focus when he saw another thug rushing towards them and aiming his gun. It was Peter's turn to do something badass, so he fired his web-shooter. He successfully stuck the web onto the weapon, surprising both the thug and Ruby.

Peter grabbed his web and quickly pulled it back, pulling the thug closer to him. He threw a punch that sent the thug flying across the store like his friend, only he actually flew further and crashed through the store window.

Peter smirked a little, remembering the feeling of taking down common robbers back home. He turned to Ruby, noticing her staring at him in awe and confusion, her mouth agape.

Peter could only give shuffle awkwardly as Ruby kept staring at him. He quickly cleared his throat to get back to the situation at hand.

"S-So, um," Peter spoke up, pointing towards the remaining thugs moving towards them. "Shall we?"

Ruby just gave Peter a small giggle. "We shall."

And so Peter and Ruby made ready to engage the robbers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! An update! Well I thought it was about time that you guys deserved the latest chapter and honestly this chapter had been finished for quite a while but I needed to wait to full thumbs up from my BETA reader. However, parts of this chapter have been edited by him, there are still some parts that need editing. Anyways I also have some news for you all!**

 **On my deviantart page, I have the first two pages of my RubyXPeter one-shot manga I mentioned before. Please visit my profile page to get the link to my deviantart page and view all the wonderful fanart of RubyXPeter and see parts of the one-shot manga. That's all I have to say and I hope you guys are able to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beta Reader: Le MAO XXIV**

After the store's window shattered from the thug sent flying by Peter, he and Ruby jumped out of the window to take the fight outside. No need for the store to suffer any more damage than it already had.

Peter looked beside him and saw Ruby with a large metal item, earning a curious look from the web-slinger. Ruby noticed his look and gave him a smile before gracefully twirling her weapon around, transforming it into a large scythe before striking it into the concrete ground.

Peter's eyes widen in amazement as his eyes roamed her weapon.

 _'Okay, that's definitely awesome.'_

Roman took noticed of the two before looking at the remaining grunts.

"Okayyy...get them!" he yelled.

The grunts rushed out of the shop towards Ruby and Peter. Ruby spun her scythe around, planted the blunt end on the ground, and spun on it, kicking the first approaching man straight in the face and knocking him out.

Peter fired a shot of his web, which connected against the second grunt's face. He grabbed the web and pulled it down, causing the grunt to fall face first towards the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

Ruby then fired a shot, bringing down the blunt side of her scythe onto the third grunt.

The remaining grunt started firing his weapon towards Peter. The young hero ran and jumped forward, maneuvering his body around to epically evade the many bullets soaring towards him. He quickly countered by firing off one of his webs at the grunt, ensnaring the man. Peter then pulled the web towards him and kicked the flying grunt back at Roman's feet.

Peter and Ruby quickly regrouped, grinned at each other and gave a fist bump at their handiwork.

Roman shook his head a bit. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

He took a quick puff of his cigar before regarding the two kids messing with him.

"Well, Web-Head and Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening."

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Roman took one last puff of his cigar before dropping it and crushing it with his cane.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around-."

He raised his cane, aiming the bottom end at Ruby and Peter.

"-I'm afraid this-."

The end lifted up, revealing a crosshair and opening in the cane.

"-is where we part ways."

Without warning, Roman fired a red, explosive dust round at the duo.

Ruby fired a round from her weapon at the ground to avoid the explosion, while Peter effortlessly jumped high into the air with her.

They both landed on the ground after the explosion. Peter noticed that Roman was no longer in front of them, having made a run for it. He quickly scanned around for the thief.

"Ah, Peter, there he is!" Ruby called out.

Peter quickly turned to Ruby, seeing her point towards a building. He saw the thief climbing a ladder to the top. Ruby quickly rushed towards the orange-haired criminal, with Peter quickly following suit.

Roman climbed over the top and ran towards the other end of the roof. Ruby and Peter quickly leaped over and landed behind the man.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts.

This caused the running criminal to halt to a standstill, stopping at the edge.

"Persistent," Torchwick begrudgingly commented.

A getaway jet aircraft suddenly rose from behind the building, shocking the young duo long enough for the thief to climb aboard the vehicle.

Roman turned around, holding a red dust crystal in his left hand. "End of the line, brats!"

The criminal mastermind threw it towards Ruby's feet before firing a well-aimed shot at the object.

Peter's eyes widen as he felt something bad was going to happen. He quickly grabbed Ruby and leaped backwards. The explosion sent him and Ruby flying a bit, but Peter angled himself so that he landed first to prevent Ruby getting hurt.

He gave a light groan and shook his head. "Ugh. You alright, Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah."

He looked and suddenly found himself face to face with a lightly red Ruby….

Right, since he was holding onto Ruby, which meant this little situation would result.

 _'Wow, her eyes are pretty. And holy crap, I'm holding a girl!'_

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Roman's cackling brought Peter out of his thoughts.

"Um…w-would you excuse me for a minute?" Peter asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ruby answered back, still lightly red.

Peter set her to the side and quickly got up, then fired two webs strings both connecting against the ship.

Roman grit his teeth in annoyance and made his way towards the cockpit.

"We got some annoying pests," he said to his pilot.

The pilot, the woman in red, merely glared at him, showing an expression that meant "then handle it".

Roman gave a low grunt and grabbed a bag that was in the cockpit, taking out a sliver sphere. He went back towards the hatch of the plane and held up the sphere.

"Okay, now it's the end of the line, brats!"

Roman pressed a button on the sphere and threw it towards Peter. Before the young hero could react, the small sphere exploded and unleashed a powerful light.

"Ah!" Peter and Ruby cried out. The sudden flash had forced Peter to let go of his webbing to rub his eyes, like Ruby was doing. When they finally managed to opened their eyes a bit, they saw the vehicle had made its escape, gaining too much distance for them to follow.

Peter blinked a couple of times, then groaned. "They got away."

Ruby blinked a few times as well. "Well…at least we took out those other guys."

"Ahem."

The two jumped a bit and turned to find a woman standing behind them with crossed arms. She had blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl dangling on the right. Her eyes were bright green and had a thin pair of glasses covering them. Other accessories included teal-green earrings and a pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved top and a black-high waist pencil skirt. Her black-brown stockings were accompanied by black-bronze boots and a stylized purple cape.

Ruby and Peter blinked, with the latter saying, "Um…hi?"

The woman gave a stern glare, making Peter think of several teachers he's had back at his school.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she said. "And I need you two to come with me."

Peter blinked. "…Why?"

"You two need to answer some questions to the police regarding what happened here," she answered. "And…someone wishes to speak to the two of you."

Peter slumped a bit. Answering questions probably meant talking to the police...at a police station...

Amber was so gonna kill him if she found out.

(Later)

…

…

…

"I can't believe this is happening."

Peter sighed and once again looked around the room for the tenth time.

Glynda Goodwitch, who turned out to be a Huntress (something Ruby had been very ecstatic about if her constant asking for an autograph was anything to go by), had placed Ruby and him in different rooms.

That had been nearly an hour ago. And to be honest, he was starting to get a little nervous. Not that anyone could blame him. This was technically an interrogation room, after all. Sure he didn't do anything wrong…actually, what he and Ruby did could technically be considered vigilantism, so-.

 _'Aw man, don't tell me I finally got in trouble for doing the right thing!'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening. He looked up to see a silver-haired man entering the room.

Peter watched as the silver-haired man closed the door behind him as he took a seat across from Peter. Peter couldn't help but gulp nervously as he watched the silver-haired man staring at him. Peter couldn't think of any situation that came to this, the closet was when he had to talk with the Principle after he suddenly left detention.

"Well now, I think it's about time we have a chat." The silver-haired said as he focused his attention towards the young boy. "Wouldn't you agree, Peter?"

Peter was a bit surprised by how the man in front of him knew his name. The only person he'd ever told his name was Amber and Ruby, even the police didn't know what his name was.

The silver-haired man spoke once again. "I can tell that you're surprised by the fact that I knew your name. Allow me to answer that, the police was kind enough to allow me to examine your bag that you left in the shop." He said as he dug through on of his pocket and taking out Peter's wallet.

Peter couldn't help but mentally groan at the fact they figured out who he was, not to mention the fact that they most likely found his suit. However, his attention went back to the silver-haired man when he spoke once more.

"Before we continue, I think it's fair that you know my name as well. My name is Ozpin and there are a few things I would like to ask you."

Peter gave Ozpin a nod.

"Good, first off, is who exactly are you?" Ozpin asked, earning a confused look from Peter.

"My name is Peter Parker," Peter answered, wondering why Ozpin is asking this question when he already knew his name.

Ozpin merely shook his head. "Not your name, I mean 'who' are you? We've gone through your bag and found the most interesting items we've haven't seen before. The ID that you have says that you're from Queens, New York and I don't believe there's a location that goes by that name. Lastly, we found that suit of yours."

Peter felt a bit worried, he wasn't sure what was he going to do in a situation like this.

"So allow me to ask you once again, who are you?" Ozpin asked.

Peter could only let out a sigh before speaking. "My name is Peter Parker…" Peter hesitated for a moment before finally speaking again. "And I'm from another world."

Ozpin couldn't help but quirk a brow as he heard this. "If you don't mind, could you please elaborate? If you're from another world then how did you end up here?"

"Well there was a scientist by the name of Dr. Octavius and he'd managed to create a portal. My friend and I decided we should go since it was the first time it was being activated in public but…There was an accident." Peter answered, still unsure how Ozpin will react to his explanation.

"An accident?" Ozpin repeated, earning a nod from Peter.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly what happened, but the machine started to act crazy and began sucking everything into it. Dr. Octavius tried to fix it instead of shutting it down so I had to try to stop him but the force of the portal was too much and both Octavius and I got sucked into it."

"And do you know where he is?"

Peter shook his head. "When I woke up, I didn't see him anywhere."

"I see…" Ozpin muttered. "Then is that when you meet the Maiden of Fall?"

Peter's eyes widen in shock when he heard what Ozpin just said. "H-How…" Peter muttered, worried that Ozpin might be with the woman in red that tried to hurt Amber.

Ozpin could see what Peter was thinking as he brought his hand up. "Qrow had informed me that both you and Miss Amber may appear in Vale."

Peter let out a small sigh of relief when he heard the name Qrow. "I see…"

Ozpin nodded his head. "I'm aware of the situation that Miss Amber had come across and I would like to offer my help."

"Your help?"

"Yes, you see, I am the Headmaster of a school called Beacon Academy. I can offer both you and Miss Amber protection from those who try to harm her. However, I would like to request a few things from you."

"From me? What is it?" Peter asked a bit cautiously, he wasn't sure what to expect from him.

"I take it that you have evidence to show proof that you're from another world?" Ozpin asked, earning a nod from Peter.

"I would like to see that proof, if you don't mind."

Peter felt slightly relieved as the first thing was something he can handle. "A-Alright, anything else?"

"Yes, I would prefer it if both you and Miss Amber have a position within the Academy so that no one is suspicious of your sudden appearance." Ozpin answered. "Now tell me Peter, what is your decision?"

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Within a small town lied a relatively popular bar that was bustling with the usual activity. Some punks and bikers enjoying a drink and playing the usual games like darts, pool, and cards. A rowdy bunch to be sure, but it was always like this….

What was ALSO the norm was how the place goes dead silent when someone new arrives.

The bar doors swung open, the sound silencing the rowdy group inside as they turned their gazes to the newcomer. The new entry wore a trench coat and a fedora, concealing his appearance. Most shrugged and went back to their drinks, but a few kept a cautious glance at the newcomer as he approached the counter and tapped it to get the bartender's attention.

The bartender walked towards him. "What do you want?"

"Information," the figure replied.

The bartender gave him a skeptical look. "Sorry, afraid I don't know what you're talking."

The figure stayed silent as he dug through his coat and pulled out a small bag, tossing it on the counter.

The bartender looked at the bag with caution before picking it up to see what was inside.

He gave a small sigh of relief when it was money and stashed it away.

"What is it you want to know?" the bartender asked.

"I want to know where I could find a person by the name of Geo."

And once again, the bar was silent, every person having frozen at the mention of that name.

One of the patrons made his way closer the newcomer, placing his hand on the counter.

"Listen, pal. No one has heard of anyone by that name. So why don't you go somewhere else before things get rough around here?"

The tone was meant to be threatening, and it would be for a normal person. However, the newcomer was not normal.

He was Otto Octavius.

Dr. Octavius didn't show any sign of fear at the man next to him, instead letting out a small chuckle.

"I would rather handle a situation like this without having to resort to the primitive method, but if you insist."

Four mechanical arms erupted from his back, shocking everyone in the bar. One of the arms grabbed the face of the man besides Octavius and tossed him out of the bar, which began what almost always happens in a bar.

A bar fight.

Many of the punks and bikers charged towards Octavius, but the mechanical arms protected him by grabbing those that neared him and tossing them in any direction. Some went through the door or a window. Others crashed into the tables or furniture. One even got stuck on the ceiling somehow.

The fight would've lasted much longer had a shout not echoed throughout the establishment.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped at the female voice.

Octavius turned towards the source of the voice and was greeted by the sight of a woman with dark green, short and spikey hair looking down at him from the upper level of the bar. She wore a black leather jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, along with black pants. One of the most noticeable features about her was the two large horns on each side of her head.

The woman had an irritated look on her face as she focused her attention on Octavius.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to enjoy a drink when all of a sudden, I heard an annoying racket going on out here!"

Octavius simply put his hands in his pockets ad his mechanical arms circled around him, in case the woman or anyone else tried anything.

"I take it you're Geo?" he asked.

The woman let out a 'tch' before replying. "That's right. And who the fuck are you?"

Octavius shouldn't really have been surprised someone like her would have a sharp tongue, so he ignored it for now.

"My name is Otto Octavius, and I have an offer that you may find…interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, here's the update that most of you have been waiting for! I just want to say thank you all for your patience and I'm grateful for all those who still read the story. Anyways I just want to point out that the character design of Angel had been submitted on my DeviantArt page and I also changed her abilities. Another thing I want to say is that the top part was Beta read and edited by Le MAO XXIV while the rest is done by me. Lastly, I know it's a bit late for this but holy cow for Infinity War, truly a great move and I only cried for one character which should be a bit obvious. That's enough from me, please enjoy the story.**

"So what do you say, Mr. Parker? Would you like to join my school?"

Peter was silent for a few moments. So many thoughts ran through his head.

The fact he was stranded on this world was at the forefront. It wasn't like he could just make a portal himself. He wasn't that smart.

 _Yet,_ he mentally added.

In any case, if Peter went with Ozpin, then maybe the Headmaster could find someone that could build a portal. Maybe even Dr. Octavius, if he was even around.

And if there was no chance of a portal being made, then Peter could only hope someone back home could get him. Tony Stark wasn't a genius for nothing, and the man would've learned already about Peter's disappearance. He'd find a way.

In the meantime, Peter needed somewhere to stay, and Ozpin was offering that, along with protection for Amber. The choice was obvious, really.

…

…

"Okay," Peter finally said. "I'll join your school."

"Excellent," Ozpin smiled. "I look forward to seeing how you progress, Mr. Parker."

Ozpin stood up and moved towards the door.

"So, am I free to go?" Peter asked. "I need to find Amber and tell her about this."

"No need for that," Ozpin replied. "I found her while you were away and had already informed her about what happened and my proposition, and she agreed to it."

"She didn't run into any trouble?"

"Thankfully not, no."

Peter felt a slight relief. Amber was alright. Good. At least she had a better night than he did.

"She's outside the room, in fact. And she looks like she wants to have a word with you."

Yeah, she'd probably want to talk about their new situation, as well as Peter trying to stop some thief with a cane gun from robbing a-.

 _"Just don't run into any trouble, young man."_

…

…

"U-um, actually, m-maybe I can just hang out in here for a bit? T-talk to Amber later?"

"Better to get it out of the way now than prolong it, Mr. Parker."

Ozpin then opened the door to reveal Amber standing there with arms crossed, an odd smile on her face.

"Ah~, there you are Peter~."

 _Oh crap._

She nodded to Ozpin. "Thanks for bringing me to him."

"Of course. I'll leave you two to your little chat."

Ozpin moved past Amber and left, leaving Peter to his fate.

"Er, h-hey Amber! Um…how's it going?"

"Oh, it's going great~. I was at a little café, enjoying a nice warm cinnamon roll and a cup of tea. When suddenly, the Headmaster of Beacon shows up and tells me you were taken to a police station after getting involved in a Dust robbery. Which, you know, doesn't seem to match with 'not getting into trouble,' Peter~."

She had that same odd smile that looked sweet but wasn't. It didn't help that he could literally see a dark aura surrounding the Maiden.

"Um…I can explain?"

"Oh, please do! I'd very much like to know how you wound up fighting against a notorious thief like Roman Torchwick."

"Um, well you see…what happened was-."

Peter made a leap towards the open door but was yanked back when Amber caught the back of his collar.

She turned him to face her, showing her smiling face was now a glare.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She raised her hand in a chopping position.

"You need to be disciplined."

"U-um…mercy?"

She pursed her lips in thought, seemingly thinking about it.

…

…

"Nah."

A chop was heard throughout the police station, followed by a cry of pain.

 **With Octavius**

Octavius sat in silence across from Geo, who was gulping down a glass of beer. She slammed it down when done and turned her attention to the man in front of her, specifically the metallic arms sticking out from the man's back.

Call her crazy, but Geo had the oddest feeling that the extra arms were watching her. As though they had a mind of their own….

She shook her head.

Nah that would be stupid.

The Faunus woman focused back on Octavius. "So you said you have an offer for me?"

"Indeed," the man replied. "You see, I am a scientist about to conduct a little experiment. But with every scientific venture, there are always…obstacles to stand in the way. My offer, Geo, is for you to help me remove those obstacles once they arrive."

Geo scoffed, leaning back and placing her feet on the table.

"Sorry, nerd. Not interested."

Octavius threw a stack of Lien on the table.

"You will be fairly compensated."

Geo pursed her lips, grabbing the Lien stack and flipping through the plastic cards.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why the hell would you want me? There are plenty of other mercenaries out there you could hire."

He shrugged. "It's quite simple. Not only are you skilled, but you also have something specific that I find useful."

Geo narrowed her eyes. "And that is?"

"An unbridled hatred of the White Fang."

A mechanical arm quickly shot out, grabbing a glass thrown by Geo towards Octavius.

The anger on Geo's face at the mention of the White Fang could not be measured.

"I see," Octavius smirked. "Your hatred for them is greater than I thought."

Geo took a deep breath and regained her composure, but still sported a slightly irritated expression.

"How the hell do you know about that? I've never seen you before now."

Octavius dug through his trenchcoat and brought out a scroll he "obtained" during his time on Remnant. He brought up a file and handed the scroll to Geo for her to look through.

"As you can see, this is a file I found about you. From the White Fang itself. I managed to come by this information after taking over one of their bases."

That last part earned a surprised look from the Faunus woman.

"Y-you did…b-by yourself?"

Octavius chuckled. "Well, I had a little help."

The mechanical arms seemed to give a hissing purr at that.

…Geo realized that these arms having a mind of their own may not be so stupid after all.

She grew slightly suspicious. "Why exactly would you do that? Do you have a problem with them?"

He could be a bigot for all she knew, but then he wouldn't be here in the first place recruiting her.

"I needed a laboratory to bring my ambition to fruition," he stated without hesitation. "And as for the White Fang, the only problem I have with them is that they will no doubt prove an obstacle for me in the near future. I did take over their base, after all. They're bound to find out eventually."

Geo continued looking over the file on the scroll before letting out a sigh of annoyance and placed the scroll on the table. "Look, I'll admit that I don't exactly enjoy the company of those guys, but I'm not interested in fighting against them," Geo stated as she slid the scroll to Octavius.

"I assure you, accepting this job will surely be a great benefit for you, and if you want, she'll get a great benefit as well," Octavius said.

Geo's eyes widen at the mention of the other person, clenching her fists in anger. "How do you know about her?"

"I made sure to commence a thorough investigation on you, including what I could find about your history," Octavius answered as he continued. "I'm fully aware of her, and I can promise you that my goal will surely help her greatly."

Geo's eyes narrow at Octavius as she was thinking about what he's saying. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she couldn't risk losing an opportunity like this. Geo let out a small sigh. _'I guess I got no choice.'_ She took her payment and stood up from her seat, making her way towards him. "I'll think about your offer, but first, I got some conditions if I'm going to be a part of your group."

"And what might that be?"

"First off, if I'm going to be a part of your group, then I need to know what the hell you're planning. I'm not just going to follow orders blindly, got it?"

Octavius could only smirk at this as he stood up as well. "Well then, I believe those conditions are acceptable."

Geo walked away as she started heading down the stairs with Octavius following from behind. "I need to make a stop before heading out with you, got it?"

Octavius didn't bother asking for what reason since he knew the most likely reason for it. "Fine then, I'll stay here until you finish your task," Octavius said as he turned his attention towards the only person that was still conscious after the bar fight, the bartender. The bartender could only shake in fear as he saw Octavius walking closer as he reached the counter. "How about a nice drink while I wait, something that definitely has a taste."

"Y-Yes, sir…" The bartender replied nervously as he rushed to find a glass that didn't shatter from the fight and pulling out the most expensive drink he had on him. The bartender poured the drink before passing it to Octavius.

Octavius picked the glass up as a confident expression was seen across his face. "Her recruitment went easier than expected, but there are still more people to gather." Octavius looked at the bartender before raising his glass. "To a new era."

Meanwhile, Geo was following the dirt road that led out of this town and into the woods. She continued following the road until she stopped herself to look around, making sure the area was clear. Geo then resumed her trip. However, she no longer followed the dirt road as she took her own path deeper into the woods. She kept walking through the woods until she had finally reached her destination. A cabin in the woods.

A small smile appeared on her face as she walked up to the door before knocking on the door with a unique rhythm. The door soon opened and revealed a young girl with long light green hair while wearing a simple shirt with light brown shorts.

"Mommy!" The young girl cried out happily as she rushed towards Geo, who immediately hugged her tightly.

Geo slightly pulled away from the hug to get a better look at her daughter. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" Geo asked in a kindly tone, a completely different personality from how she was from the bar.

"I'm okay, mommy. Did you finish your mission already?"

Geo gave her daughter a cocky smirk. "Of course, after all, your mommy is the strongest there is," Geo said before kissing her daughter on the cheek, earning a giggle. Geo pulled away before setting her daughter down and going towards the bed as she pulled out a duffel bag from underneath.

Geo's daughter walked towards her mother. "Are we heading out already?"

Geo paused for a few seconds before turning to her daughter, getting on one knee to match her daughter's height. "Actually sweetie, this is one of those missions where you'll have to stay with Aunty Azul."

Geo's daughter looked a bit disappointed when she heard this. "But why mommy? I promise I won't cause you any trouble."

Geo giggled lightly. "I know you wouldn't, but something tells mommy that this job is going to be a dangerous one. I don't want to risk hurting you." Geo then pressed her forehead against her daughter's as she closed her eyes. "Mommy loves you very much, my little Luna."

Her daughter, now known as Luna, had a small pout on her face along with a slight red blush. Luna let out a small sigh before wrapping her arms around Geo's neck. "I love you too, mommy. Please be safe…"

Geo smiled softly as she hugged her daughter. The hug lasted for a bit before Geo finally pulled away and resumed packing most of her belongings in the duffel bag. Once finished, Geo placed the bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

Geo gave one last look towards her daughter. "Aunty Azul will be here to pick you up in a few hours. Remember, don't open the door for anyone until you hear the secret knock."

Luna nodded her head before walking towards Geo, who smiled at this as she lowered herself to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Geo looked at her daughter. "I love you, my little Luna." Geo then stood up as she made her way out of the door and heading back into town.

It took a while for Geo to return to the town and she saw Otto Octavius waiting outside of the bar. She saw him wearing a fedora and noticed the arms weren't around him like before, most likely hidden so he wouldn't attract too much attention. She walked up to him, and Octavius looked at her direction.

"I take it you took care of your business?"

Geo scoffed at his question. "What I did is none of your damn business. Anyways, where the hell are we supposed to go?"

Octavius made his way in front of her as he walked towards another direction with Geo following from behind. "We'll reach our location in the morning,"

"Whatever you say," Geo said as the two made their way.

 ** _Next Day_**

"I'm still a bit surprised about this…" Peter muttered as he looks out the window of the giant airship that the two, as well as many other individuals, was currently riding. "I never thought I'd be working at a school."

 _'_ _Especially one in a whole different world.'_

"I know how you feel, but this opportunity is good for us," Amber commented. "Ozpin said it would be a safe place for us to lay low."

Both Amber and Peter were currently standing inside one of the viewing galleries.

"…Yeah but I'm fifteen. Isn't it a bit strange for someone like me to get a job here?" He retorts.

"Yes, but people won't suspect as much if we tell them you're an assistant or more specifically, my assistant." Amber counters, leaving Peter to retort once more, but he was unable to due to the glare he got from Amber.

"So…What exactly is our job again?" Peter asked, changing the subject, only to receive a deadpanned stare. "What? I was kinda knocked out thanks to your chop, so I didn't hear everything Ozpin said."

"Well, I had to discipline you for making me worry so much." Amber countered. "Anyways, we'll be the school's librarians."

"Librarians huh?" Peter muttered. _'Guess this job will help me out learn more about this world.'_

"Yup, hopefully, we won't attract too much attention," Amber said as she glances around the other individuals around them.

Peter did the same, and eventually, his eyes began to gaze at the weapons and equipment of the other passengers.

Amber took notice of this. "Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head. "Just looking at the weapons they have. I gotta admit, some of them definitely look cool."

As Peter kept looking around, he notices a girl with long bright golden hair.

 _'Wow…her long golden hair looks nice…Must be hard to take care of.'_ He noted as he saw her talking to someone else and he was quickly surprised when he saw the familiar figure beside her.

"Ruby?" Peter muttered.

"Hmm?" Amber's attention went towards the same direction Peter was staring at, and a sly grin appeared. "Oh~? We've just been here for a few hours, and you already got yourself a crush."

Peter's eyes widen as a light blush was seen across his face. "W-What? N-No way it's like that!" Before Peter could explain any further, a hologram of Glynda starts to form in the various viewing galleries.

 _"Hello there, and welcome to Beacon Academy."_ She starts as her voice echoes throughout the ship.

Peter glances at the familiar glasses-wearing woman. "H-Hey, I remember her from the robbery…" Peter stated as he tries to change the subject brought up by Amber.

Amber tries to point out how Peter is trying to avoid what she said, but Glynda quickly speaks once more, interrupting her.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ She continued as Amber decided to listen to what she has to say. _"You and those among you are a part of the rather privileged few who have received the honor of being selected into this prestigious institute of learning."_

 _"Our world is experiencing quite the incredible amount of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold and maintain that privilege for the people you love, and the rest of the world."_ _"You have demonstrated the valor needed for this dangerous and dreadful task, and now, it is our duty to provide all of you the knowledge and training needed to protect this land_." Bowing once more, her hologram fades away, leaving everyone a bit more interested in the current situation.

"So about that girl…" Amber spoke up, causing Peter to flinch at the mention, but suddenly, the sound of someone about to vomit interrupts their conversation.

 _'_ _Oh, thank god,'_

Both Amber and Peter saw a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes, and short, messy blonde hair runs by them, clutching his mouth as he does so. He whimpers as he struggles to run out of the room, most presumably the reason being as to look for a trash can or something similar to vomit out into.

Luckily the airships had managed to land on the platforms, and the moment the doors open, the blonde teenager immediately dash out from the airships. Quickly running to vomit inside a trash can. Many of the students began to exit out of the ship, passing vomit boy but Peter stood beside him as he and Amber exited the airship.

"You okay there?" Peter asked as he patted the boy's back.

"I-I can't say…I didn't think my motion sickness would be this bad…" He chortles as he releases another load. Peter continued helping the boy while Amber waited for the boy to recover.

A good half a minute passed before the vomit boy managed to recover a bit. "T-Thanks for that…" He muttered.

"No problem," Peter said with a friendly smile.

"Still, sorry about my motion sickness. My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he offered his hand towards Peter.

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter replied as he shook Jaune's hand before gesturing towards Amber. "And this is Amber."

"Hi there," Amber said as she smiled at Jaune as well.

"Nice to meet you guys…" Jaune said with a bit nervousness. "So you guys new students too?"

"Actually…" Peter was about to explain Amber's and his position here, but before he could, an explosion makes their eyes dart over the same direction it originated from.

"Huh, guess I was wrong…" Amber said, causing Peter's eyebrow to rise.

"About what?"

Amber looked back at him with a grin. "I'd figure you'd be the one making an explosive entrance on the first day."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Let's go see what that explosion is all about," Amber said as she made her way towards the explosion, ignoring Peter's question.

"A-Amber," Peter called out as he followed Amber.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight of the two. "Those two seem like nice people," Jaune said as he followed the two, unaware of the spectacular years that is sure to follow them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter for all of you and I do deeply apologize for the lateness of this story. Anyway, this story has been looked over and edited by the help of my Beta reader Le MAO so thank you so much and he placed a couple of references in the story in this chapter. With that over with, please enjoy this chapter.**

Peter, Amber, and Jaune made their way to the source of the explosion, and the young superhero was surprised to find Ruby there. She seemed bummed out by something, if her falling to her knees then lying on the floor was anything to go by.

Amber realized who it was on the ground. The same girl that Peter had been gazing at back on the airship….

She gave a sly grin. _'Time to play matchmaker.'_

The Fall Maiden turned to Peter with an innocent smile. "Hey Peter? Why don't you go help her up? She seems like she could use some cheering up from a knight in shining armor."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe even a…spider knight in shining armor?"

Peter gave a deadpan stare. "Really? Spider Knight?"

That just sounded ridiculous. What, a knightly version of Spider-Man? As if that would ever be a thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension, Spyder-Knight sneezed.

* * *

In response, Amber merely gave a shooing motion, silently beckoning him towards Ruby.

Peter sighed. "Oh fine."

She pats his back. "Go get her, Petey."

"Will you stop with that?"

"No. Now shoo."

With another deadpan at the Fall Maiden, Peter moved towards a sad Ruby. Jaune made to follow, thinking he could be there for Peter and make friends with the sad girl, but Amber held him back.

"Huh?"

"Sssshh," Amber whispered. "Let it happen."

Jaune blinked…then gave a light chuckle. She suddenly reminded him of his older sisters with how she was acting now with Peter.

Oh well. He could make friends after Peter talked to the girl.

* * *

Ruby remained on the ground with a down expression, her eyes closed. So far, her day had not gone well.

First, Yang ditched her. What a great betrayal! Betrayal, she said! Then, she tripped over that crabby girl's luggage and got yelled at. The yelling got worse when she sneezed and caused an explosion. That girl in black managed to help her and cause the crabby girl to leave, but then she left as well, leaving Ruby alone.

And so here she lay, alone and sad. Ready to fade away as though someone snapped their fingers.

…

…

…

Oh, she was still here? Phooey.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up and was surprised to see who had approached her.

"Hey, you're that guy that helped me stop that robbery!"

Peter scratched his head sheepishly. "Heh, yeah. Nice to see you again, Ruby."

"Same! Peter, right?"

Peter nodded as he held a hand out to her. She took it and let him help her up.

They both stood there, just staring at each other.

…

…

Peter fidgeted a bit. "So…"

Ruby fidgeted as well. "So…"

…

…

Well, this got awkward quick.

Peter mentally cursed. _'Come on, Peter, say something! It's not like you didn't have friends! You had plenty! Like Ned and MJ!'_

Then again, Ned was a fellow nerd/loser. And MJ was…still not very talkative, even after she accepted him and others as friends.

This was Ruby. A different type of girl from MJ. A girl who could kick butt with a scythe that was a gun. A girl with mesmerizing eyes who was very pretty and-.

Peter blushed. _'Damn it, teenage hormones!'_

Meanwhile, Ruby was inwardly panicking.

' _Oh god, what do I do? What do I say?! Darn it, Yang'_

Ruby may have been considered socially awkward, but she still managed to make friends back at Signal! And she had Yang. So why did she have a hard time talking to Peter? He was just some cute guy she met during a-.

Ruby blinked. _'Wait, what?'_

"Um," Peter started before Ruby could ponder why she thought that. "So…Beacon, huh?"

Ruby inwardly cheered. _'Yes! Something I can talk about!'_

"Y-yeah," she responded. "I got accepted into Beacon two years early."

Peter blinked. "Really? How old is someone supposed to be?"

"17."

"Oh, cool. You're the same age as me."

Now Ruby blinked. "You're 15, too?"

"Yeah."

Ruby inwardly cheered again. _'Yes! I won't be the only one younger than everyone else!'_

Peter inwardly cheered as well. _'Cool. I can have a friend here that's my age.'_

After that revelation, they found themselves in silence again.

' _Nooo, not again!'_ they both thought.

Quickly thinking of another topic of conversation, it was Ruby that acted first.

"So…I got this thing."

She drew and extended her scythe, planting the blade end on the ground.

Peter whistled as he looked it over. "Wow…I saw you use it before, but still…that's a big scythe."

"Yup! This is my baby, Crescent Rose! It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"Oh yeah, it's a gun, too…that's awesome."

Ruby beamed a little. _'Yes! He likes my weapon!'_

Peter had unknowingly scored several points with Ruby.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

Peter looked confused. "Huh?"

"What kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked. "Was it those web shooters from that night?"

A weapon? His web shooters?

"Well, they're not really weapons," he corrected. "More like gadgets, really."

Then again, he could imagine people like the military weaponizing them, so…if they had to be referred to as weapons, they would be non-lethal at most.

"What about your webs?" Ruby added.

Peter gave a small smile. "I actually made the web myself. Not store-bought or made organically from…well, me. It's kinda cool how I do it."

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make more webs here on Remnant. A different world could very well have a different science.

Still, science was science. If he couldn't find the right ingredients, then he'd happily experiment with new substances to make his webs.

In the words of Matt Damon, he'd science the shit out of it.

"I feel like someone swore just now."

'… _Note to self: keep my language clean outward and inward.'_

Ruby shook her head. "Anyway, that's cool! It was amazing how strong they were, especially with the airship. I thought you were gonna be sailing in the wind with the airship, but you managed to keep it in place with your webs! It was so cool!"

Peter couldn't keep the pink tint from his cheeks at the praise.

"H-Heh, thanks."

Before they could continue their conversation, Amber had decided to interrupt, putting her arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Hey Pete," she grinned. "Making progress?"

Peter groaned. "Amber, can you not?"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"Not in the context you're using."

"Whatever." Amber turned to Ruby with a beam. "Hi. Name's Amber. I'm a friend of Pete here. Hated to interrupt, but the blonde knight behind me made me remember that the new students are supposed to attend the ceremony in the main hall."

Said blonde knight waved awkwardly. "H-Hi. Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Amber and Ruby asked.

"M-Maybe? I mean, my mom always says…n-never mind."

Amber chuckled. "Right…well anyway, you two need to head to the main hall. It's that big building in the middle over there."

"Thanks, Amber," Ruby smiled. "Let's go, Pete!"

Before Amber could make a joke about how Ruby used the same nickname as her rather quickly, Ruby sped off with the use of her Semblance, some rose petals flailing in the wind.

The remaining three just stood there, idly waiting.

…

…

Ruby sped back, an awkward smile on her face.

"R-Right. I-I can just walk normally with you all."

"With Jaune, anyway," Amber corrected. "Pete and I have somewhere else to be."

Ruby was confused. "Huh? Didn't you say all the students had to go to the ceremony?"

"Well, yes. But Pete isn't actually a student."

Ruby blinked and turned to Peter. "You're not?"

Peter shook his head. "No. I'm actually going to work with Amber."

"Wait, what?! You said you're the same age as me! How did that happen?"

Peter didn't really want to go into specifics, mainly because he wasn't sure that he was supposed to. Before he could think of an excuse, though, Amber beat him to it.

"Love to answer that, but Pete and I are needed somewhere else. You and Jaune go ahead. You'll see Pete again; don't worry."

She gave a knowing wink, earning a sigh from Peter and a confused look from Ruby.

"Um, okay?"

"Great! Later, then!"

Ruby and Jaune watched as Amber dragged Peter in a different direction. They looked at each other, shrugged, and moved towards the main hall for the ceremony.

…

…

"So Jaune…aren't you the guy that vomited?"

Jaune groaned.

* * *

A few days after she first met Octavius, Angel had grown accustomed to her changed environment. She now sported better clothes than the rags she used to wear.

Currently, she was tasked with utilizing the monitor room in order to search for someone specific. She sat in front of one of the monitors, removed the black cloth that covered her eyes, and began typing several commands. This went on for a short while before the monitor beeped, indicating some information had popped out. As she read through it, the sound of an airship landing was heard.

Angel put the cloth back over her eyes and made her way out of the monitor room. She immediately moved towards the entrance of the hideout. The doors opened to reveal Dr. Octavius and his newly acquired ally, Geo.

"So, I take it this is where the magic happens?" Geo asked, looking around.

"Correct," Octavius answered. "It suits my needs."

He gestured to Angel. "Geo, this is my assistant, Angel. Do play nice with each other. I don't want any shenanigans to occur."

Angel gave a small bow. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Geo. And I'm happy to see you've returned safely, doctor."

"Thank you, Angel. I take it you were able to accomplish the task I had set for you?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, doctor. I was able to locate the individual you were looking for."

"Excellent. Please guide Geo to her new quarters while I prepare for the next task at hand."

Octavius promptly left the two alone after that.

Angel turned her gaze on Geo, a polite smile showing. "If you'll follow me, please."

Geo nodded and followed the blindfolded assistant. She idly took in her surroundings for a moment before regarding Angel.

"…So, what's your story?"

"Pardon?" Angel asked without turning.

"How'd you end up working with the nerd? I can understand me since I'm a mercenary, but you don't seem like one yourself.

Angel stopped and turned towards Geo with a dark look. "I kindly ask that you to refrain from calling the good doctor such derogatory name."

That certainly caught the mercenary off guard.

Angel returned her gaze forward. "As for how I came to join him, he simply told me of his ambition, what he hoped to accomplish. It was so inspiring that I simply had to be a part of it and help him in any way I could."

Geo narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly is he planning?"

"Dr. Octavius wishes to guide this world to a new path," Angel answered. "A path that will lead to a new era for Remnant. A path to greatness never before seen."

The mercenary raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So, like, he wants to change the world or something?"

"If you want specifics, you'll have to ask the good doctor." Angel stopped at the door and pushed the open button, showing Geo's new sleeping quarters. "But essentially, yes. To change the word…in a way he sees fit."

She gestured to the room. "This is where you'll be staying. Make yourself at home and all that. And don't hesitate to ask if you require assistance in any matter."

With that, Angel left Geo to her own devices. The Faunus mercenary watched the assistant go with a skeptical look.

"…Those two seem like they belong in the nuthouse." Geo sighed and entered the room. "I hope I don't regret taking this job."

Having taken care of that, Angel returned to the monitor room, having guessed Octavius would likely be there to see what had been found. She was proven correct when she entered, seeing the doctor using the same terminal she had a few moments ago.

"Miss Geo is in her new quarters, now. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"There is, actually," Octavius answered. "It involves our next task. You'll need to prepare yourself, for I require you to go along with me."

That surprised Angel. "A-Are you sure, doctor? Wouldn't it be better to take Miss Geo with you? I doubt I'll be much use in combat."

"I would prefer it if you didn't question my decisions," he responded. "I would not take you along if I didn't deem you capable. In any case, you are more suited to the task than Geo."

While still somewhat unsure, Angel chose not to question him further.

"As you wish, doctor. Shall I inform Geo of our departure?"

"Yes, do so."

Angel nodded and left, while Octavius remained at the terminal, double-checking the information found. He then opened a map of a city where the target was located.

"…Vale, hmm?"

* * *

Peter sighed as he laid in his new bed.

"Jeez, the day sure went by fast."

Ozpin had given them the room number and location of where Peter and Amber would be staying. The room was rather nice and was big enough for both not much in terms of decorations since they didn't have many belongings, to begin with. Still, two beds, a bathroom, and a window for outside. It was enough.

Why Peter and Amber weren't in separate rooms, he didn't know. Not that it was a problem…well, it technically was. He was a teenage boy sharing a room with an older woman. He was living almost every boy's fantasy. Not that he thought like that. Besides, that's what the bathroom was for — the added privacy. Peter would just have to be sure to knock before entering so he could avoid seeing something he shouldn't.

Aunt May raised no pervert, after all.

Once they had adjusted to their new living arrangements, Amber and Peter picked up by Glynda and introduced to the teachers of the school to be made aware of the new staff. The teachers included Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck (who emphasized "Doctor" instead of "Professor" for himself for future interactions) and Professor Peach. Peter wasn't sure if they knew the real reason why he and Amber were there, or why they didn't question the idea of a teenager working at Beacon. In the end, Peter just ignored it.

Later, Peter would be required to show the proof of the other world to Ozpin. Why not now? Mainly so the young teen could get used to the new environment, as well as his new job description.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Amber stepped out in tan pajamas, a towel hanging around her neck.

"Ahh~, that was refreshing. Been a while since I had a hot shower like that."

She turned off the lights and sat on her bed, looking out the window with a smile.

"It's hard to believe, huh?"

Peter blinked. "What is?"

She turned to Peter. "I've been wandering by myself for years, never really staying in one place. Now, I'm suddenly working at Beacon Academy. Never thought life would throw a curveball like that, you know?

He knew exactly how she felt though his situation took it to the next level in being a different world entirely.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Peter asked.

"Not really, no," Amber answered. "It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. I'm a little excited, really. Who knows what we'll get into while working here? So, we'll need to do our best. Got it?"

Peter nodded. "Got it."

Amber yawned. "R-Right. We should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us, tomorrow."

"No kidding. Night, Amber."

"Night, Pete."

The two closed their eyes and waited for sleep to claim them…

It only claimed one of them after a while. Amber. She was sleeping comfortably with a smile on her face. As for Peter, he was more awake than he looked. He opened his eyes and slowly turned to make sure Amber was fast asleep. He quietly got off his bed and pulled out his bag. He took out his spider suit and slowly put it on, making sure not to wake Amber. He quietly opened the window and climbed out onto the wall outside, slowly closing the window behind him.

He put on his mask once the coast was clear. "Time for Spider-Man to make his appearance."

The A.I. activated once the mask was on.

 **"It's good to see you, Peter,"** Karen greeted.

"Good to hear from you, Karen," Peter replied before tapping the middle of his emblem, causing a small drone to popped off. The drone let out a chirp as it saw Peter.

"Hey, Droney. Listen, I want you to scan the entire area of the school. Do you think you can do that?"

The drone chirped once more before flying off to do its task.

While Peter was waiting, his A.I broke the silence.

 **"Peter, why are you out this late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"**

He shrugged. "I figured I'd be Vale's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man since I'm stuck here for the time being."

A notification popped up, revealing eea complete scan of the school area. Droney came back, letting out a couple more chirps.

"Thanks, Droney, good job." Peter praised the drone, who seemed happy by that and returned to his suit.

"Okay, what's the best way off this place?" Peter asked out loud.

 **"I would recommend the dock, and it seems some ships are doing late-night runs. You can stick to one and hitch a ride."**

"Sounds like a plan."

Peter fired off a web and swung across the courtyard, making sure he wasn't seen. He landed behind a pillar and peered out. There were several workers loading crates onto airships.

 **"It seems you may have to find an alternative route that doesn't get you caught."**

"Yeah, probably."

He stared at the nearby edge of the courtyard that acted as the edge of a cliff.

"…Yolo."

Peter quickly leaped out of the bushes and rolled off the edge, quickly sticking onto the side of the cliff. He crawled around and under the landing platform of the docks to avoid being seen by the workers above. He reached the end of the dock where an airship was docked. He crawled under and up the side of it to the top. He peered out at the dock to find the workers still working. He quickly leaped down the other side and snuck into the airship.

"Phew. That went better than expected."

"Oh, it did, did it?"

Peter yelped and turned to find an old man with white hair, a white mustache, sunglasses, and a worker's uniform. Judging from the clipboard in the man's hand, he was clearly checking off an inventory list.

' _N-No way, I thought most of the workers were busy? Where did this guy come from?'_

Normally, he'd panic more at being caught. But for some reason, this guy seemed…alright. Like Peter should know him, even though he'd never seen this guy in his life.

The old man chuckled. "Eh, don't worry, kid. Not like anyone will believe an old man saying he saw a spider boy crawling over an airship. Since you're here, you may as well keep me company. Gets boring doing the same thing every night for forty years."

Peter was obviously hesitant, but again…he felt like he could trust this guy. Like some inner force was telling him that this old man was somehow important. Shrugging, Peter sat on a crate as the old man continued with inventory.

"So, uh…who are you?" Peter asked, curious about this man.

"Me? Just your average old man. Trying to make it to retirement. Used to be a comic book artist. Wrote the original X-Ray and Vav before they rebooted it so many times. I think they ran out of ideas, really. Personal issues led me to working here at Beacon."

"Is that right?" Peter made a mental note to look up X-Ray and Vav in the future.

"Pretty much." The old man regarded Peter. "Gotta ask, though, what's a kid like you sneaking around for?"

Peter hesitated. "Um…well…"

"Let me guess. You're a hero like in the comics, right? Going to Vale to fight crime and all that?"

Peter just stared in shock at the man's correct guess. "U-Um…yeah, that's right actually."

The old man grinned. "Well, good for you. This world could use more heroes."

Peter tilted his head. "Really? What about Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," the old man said. "They do their part in protecting the people against the Grimm. And the occasional criminal that's too much for the local police. But in a cynical way, they're kinda like mercenaries. And some have been known to wander from the righteous path. Not bashing them or anything. Just calling it like it is."

He pointed at Peter. "But actual heroes like you? Who goes out to protect the people, not for a paycheck, but because it's the right thing to do? That's something else entirely. Something inspiring kid. Keep heroing, kid, no matter what anyone else says."

Peter couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. Those words made him feel a little proud. He's only known this old man for maybe a few minutes. But for some reason, these few minutes resonated with him.

"Thanks," Peter said. "I'll be sure to keep being a great hero."

Nodding to the young teen, the old man made to leave the Bullhead. He paused at the exit, then turned to face Peter one last time.

"Excelsior, Peter Parker. Excelsior."

The old man disappeared through the exit, leaving Peter to mull over the inspiring words for a moment….

He blinked. "Hey, wait a minute. How did you know my na-?"

Seeing the old man had already left, Peter quickly peeked out the exit, only to find the old man nowhere in sight.

"Huh…."

 **"Peter,"** Karen chimed in. **"I think it's best you stay hidden before you're spotted."**

Peter snapped out of it and retreated back into the Bullhead.

"Alright, let's see…I could hide in one of the boxes? Always wondered what that's like, and it seems to work for Solid Snake. Hopefully better than being stuck in a locker, though."

 **"If I might make a suggestion, Peter?"**

"By all means."

 **"I recommend using Stealth Mode. Much better than hiding in a box."**

"Wait, that's a thing?" Peter asked. "Since when did I have a Stealth Mode?"

 **"Since Mr. Stark returned the suit to you after your bout with The Vulture. It's one of many new additions he added to the suit."**

' _Huh. New stuff? Cool! I'll have to test it all out sometime. Not now, though. Don't wanna mess up on my first night in Vale as Spider-Man. I can risk testing Stealth Mode, though.'_

…Wait.

"The Vulture?" Peter asked.

 **"Adrian Toomes. Mr. Stark decided to nickname him The Vulture because of the suit."**

Oh…makes sense.

The voices of approaching workers caught his attention.

"Okay, so how do I go stealth?"

 **"Tap your emblem twice to activate it."**

Peter did so and noticed that he suddenly vanished from sight.

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"What was that?"

"Hey, who's out there?"

Letting out an "eep", Peter quickly stuck to the ceiling of the interior of the Bullhead and remained quiet as two workers entered to check for stowaways.

"Anyone here?"

The two workers checked behind sealed crates and other potential hiding areas.

"Huh. No one here. Must be hearing things."

"Yeah, probably. These late-night shifts must be getting to us or somethin'."

"Tch. Ain't that the truth?"

The two workers left, lamenting their current line of work. They shouted at someone that they were good to leave, and the ship bay door sealed shut.

Peter sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was stick here as the pilot began to take off from the Beacon Docks.

The trip lasts a short while, and Peter had chosen to sit on the wall of the interior of the Bullhead. He heard what appeared to be the Bullhead landing at a docking area. The bay door opened, and some workers came in to move the items within.

Peter quietly crawled up to the ceiling and out the Bullhead. He found he was right. He was at the Vale Docking area. He crawled to the top of the Bullhead and looked around.

"Alright, time to be Spider-Man."

He shot out a web and slung away from the docking area. He swung around the city area near the docks and landed at the top of a building a good few miles away from where he arrived.

"This is good enough, I guess. So, um…how do I end stealth mode?"

 **"Tap twice on your emblem again."**

Peter did so, and he was now visible.

"Neat. One more thing."

He taped his emblem again, only once this time, and his mini-drone Droney popped off. It let out a little chirp as it addressed Peter.

"Hey Droney. I need you to stay near the docks and keep an eye on the Bullhead I was on. It's kinda my only way back to Beacon, and I don't wanna get stuck here. Call me when it's about to leave."

The drone chirped at Peter and took off back to the docks.

"Alright, Spider-Man. You got this! It's just like back home. Except they may have swords that can also be guns. Or vise-versa…totally manageable."

Taking a deep breath, Peter ran and leaped off the building, shooting out a web to swing across the city. He made sure to keep a sharp eye out for any crimes occurring near him. After around fifteen minutes of swinging, he finally stopped at another random building and sat at the edge, idly watching the normal people doing their nightly activities.

It was good that there wasn't any trouble, but…it tended to get boring when you're trying to be a superhero. Especially since he was on limited time now. He wanted to stop at least one crime before he had to get back to the Bullhead.

"It's pretty quiet here," he thought aloud. "Not as much noise as back home. Not even a single angry cab driver cursing up a storm. Ah, good memories."

Yeah…he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss home. Which was only natural, but still. Ned, Aunt May, Mr. Stark, even Happy. He couldn't help but think of them.

 **"Are you okay, Peter?"** Karen asked. **"You seem sad."**

Peter blinked. "Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking of home."

He sighed. "I can't help but think of everyone. I've been gone for months now. They must be worried sick about me. Especially Aunt May. She worried enough when she found out I was Spider-Man. But now? She might actually be losing hair in worry."

 **"I'm sure she's alright, Peter. From what I've observed, she has a strong will. And I'm sure Mr. Stark is doing everything he can to bring you back. He's undoubtedly figured out what's happened to you by now."**

Peter smiled. Karen really was the best pal he could have right now. No offense to Ned, of course.

Before he could express his gratitude, some noises nearby caught his attention. He moved to the other side of the building and looked down across the street. Some businessman was being mugged.

"And here I thought it would actually be a peaceful night. Oh well. Time for Spider-Man's debut!"

…

"Roman doesn't count."

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, the criminal mastermind himself felt offended for some reason.

Back to Peter, he crawled down the side of the building, then leaped off the middle and landed behind the mugger.

"Alright, old man! Gimme the casssshhh!"

Peter had no idea why the crook said it like that but chose not to question it.

"Hey, um," Peter began. "I may be new around here, but I don't think what you're doing is legal."

The mugger looked behind him and looked confused. "The hell are you?"

"Oh right. Yo. I'm Spider-Man. I'd give you my business card, but this suit doesn't have pockets…also, I don't have business cards."

"Then why'd you say that?"

"It's banter. Quips, you know?

"…That sucked."

Peter shot the mugger with a web, trapping him against the wall.

"No matter the world, everybody's a critic. Good to know." Peter commented.

"Just what are you?" The businessman asked.

Peter turned to the man he'd just save, giving him a wave. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter's lenses beeped as he received a notification. He saw a video feed from Droney, showing that the workers were about to pack it up and leave.

' _Oh crud,'_

"Well listen, be sure to get home safe tonight." Peter raised his arm upward, firing off his web and slinging away.

The man could only look with disbelief as he watched the web-head before letting out a sigh. "What the hell," The man was just about to leave, only to yelp when he was pulled deeper into the ally by something.

He grunted in pain has he was pinned against the wall by something metallic, his eyes filled with panic when he saw what held him.

A metal tentacle and the man it belongs to.

"My, my, it took quite some time to locate you. Then again, being on the White Fang's blacklist is good enough reason to stay hidden." Octavius said.

"T-The White Fang? Why would I be involved with those bastards?" The man asked, only to groan louder when the claw tighten its grip on him.

"Oh, don't mistake my intention, you have no skills to offer. The only reason you're on the list is because your connection to a possible location."

"L-Location?"

"That's right, we both know you have the location of what I'm looking for," Octavius leaned closer, smirking.

"I want you to tell me where I can find Purgatory."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow time sure goes by fast huh? So I noticed some of the reviews claiming that this story was dead and or abandoned but let me just say that it isn't either one of those things. It just takes me a while to figure out what the next chapter is going to be about, how is it going to be typed out and making sure the characters don't become OOC. Anyways, here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for and holy crap this is really the longest one yet.**

 **Also just a heads up, this is going to be an Doc Ock chapter and there's going to be a lot of O.C here. So to those wanting to know what's going on with Peter, sorry but you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **And I wish to inform you all that I did delete both my twitter account and DeviantArt account due to certain reasons. But you can still find SpiderMan and RWBY fanart I commissioned on the artist's account.**

 **Another thing is that there might be some grammmer errors given the fact that I updated the moment I finally finished typing out this chapter. Sadly, my amazing Beta reader, hasn't been able to respond to my PM recently. I figured I made you guys wait enough so I decided to update it and hopefully he'll respond soon and help me with this chapter. That's all I have to say, please enjoy.**

* * *

Within a lab, there was a lone Otto Octavius holding onto papers tightly. "Damn it! Damn it!" Octavius shouted in rage as he threw the papers across the floor and slamming his fist against his desk. His breathing became a bit heavier due to the rage he was feeling.

Recently, Octavius started planning on a project that would possibly open a ripple between worlds. Ever since the event that happened in New York, he became obsessed learning the existence of other worlds and the chance of crossing over to learn more. However, there was a problem he was currently facing, he didn't have the proper funds to even start it.

The papers that he held in his hand was from Rand Enterprises, informing him that they will not be involved in his project. While it did upset him, that wasn't the only reason for his rage. He sent his plans to every powerful company in hopes of getting funding for Genesis but Roxxon Corp, Stark Industries and now Rand Enterprises had rejected him.

Octavius rage slowly faded away but was being replaced by grief as he placed his hands over his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen…Genesis was supposed to be my scientific breakthrough. All the time spent on creating the blueprints and figuring out the necessity to open a portal will be wasted."

"Dr. Octavius! Dr. Octavius!" A voice called out.

Octavius raised his head and turned around to see that it was one of his lab assistants. "What is it?"

"Doctor, a representative is here from Oscorp, he says he wishes to talk about funding Genesis." The lab assistant answered.

"Oscorp?" Octavius repeated. He'd heard of the corporation, something that recently started but became quite powerful. "Bring him in,"

The assistant nodded his head as he left to bring the representative to the lab. It didn't take long for a new figure to enter the lab. It was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair wearing a typical business suit.

Octavius quickly noticed the figure looked around the lab, almost as if he was judging him on the condition of the lab. However, if there was a chance to receive funding for Genesis, then he would do his best to put up a front. He signaled the lab assistant away before extending his hand. "Greetings, my name is Otto Octavius, I hear you're a representative from Oscorp."

"Yes," The man replied as he stared at Octavius' hand for a few seconds before shaking it. "Recently some of my informants had told me you have a project in mind. Unfortunately, it seems you've been having trouble obtaining the proper finance."

Octavius quickly became nervous; he didn't expect hearings of his failure would have spread. "T-That's true, sadly that's an issue that prevents me from completing Genesis."

"Let me ask you something, Octavius."

"What is it?" Octavius asked.

"Why would anyone want to waste money on something that certainly seems like a dream that can never be accomplished?" The representative asked.

Octavius was shocked, he couldn't help but feel livid when he heard his hard work was being called a dream. Unfortunately, he didn't want to risk upsetting the representative, so he did his best to suppress the negative emotion. "A dream? I assure you; I've done all the proper research that proves Genesis will become a working project."

"While you may be able to build the machine, you still require a power source to activate it. Do you even have something like that in your current possession?" The representative asked coldly.

Octavius clenched his fists tightly, while this did upset him, he knew the man was right. As much as it pains Octavius, he couldn't find the proper energy that could theoretically power up his machine. "No…I sadly do not."

"That isn't much of a surprise, if you can't find the funding to even create your machine, then there isn't a chance of you even having something to power it." The representative stated before continuing. "It's because of that flaw that the tech industries don't believe that you deserve both their money and their time."

Octavius fell silent, everything his guest said was true. Even if he could build the machine, it wouldn't matter if he couldn't turn it on. Not to mention, he needed to find an incredible power source that will be strong enough to open a portal between worlds.

"However," The agent spoke up. "My higher-ups seem to have put a little bit of interest on Genesis." He placed his hand underneath his coat before pulling out a white card and handed it to Octavius.

The scientist hesitantly reached for it before taking it and looking over it. It had a phone number on it but before he can ask anything else, the agent spoke up.

"Whatever amount you require; please call that number and you'll gain the proper finance you wish for." The agent turned around and started walking away.

"W-Wait!" Octavius called out, earning the attention of the representative. "While I'm grateful for being given a chance, what about the power source?"

"Oscorp believes it has what you need, and it shall be provided to you. But know one thing, Octavius. If by any chance this project of yours fails, then Oscorp will be ready to ruin the name of Otto Octavius."

* * *

"Doctor, doctor,"

Octavius opened his eyes once he heard Angel calling out to him. He looked around and found himself leaning against a wall of an abandoned building they recently made their temporary hideout. After encountering their target, they were able to 'convince' him to bring someone that will guide them to Purgatory.

Octavius raised his head to see Angel. "What is it?"

Angel slightly bowed her head before responding. "Forgive me for interrupting but I wanted to inform you that the representative from Purgatory has arrived."

"Oh?" Octavius attention perked after hearing this, bringing himself up. "In that case, bring him in."

"I allowed myself in, if that's alright with you." A new voice spoke.

Octavius' looked towards the source of the voice, seeing two new figures. The first figure was a middle-aged man with wavy hair mostly pulled to the right side of his face. The left side was neatly combed and pulled back over the ear, something noticeable was his lion like ears. He's wearing a dark blue business suit with a black tie and there was a silver collar around his neck.

Besides him was a young boy with light blue hair, his clothing wasn't in the best of shape as both his shirt and pants were slightly torn, and he was bare footed. A noticeable feature was the dog like ears on the boy's head and the small cuts and bruises on his body as well as the same silver collar on the first man.

Octavius saw the condition of the boy and saw something that even surprised himself, the look of absolute despair in the boy's eyes.

"I suppose the introduction are in orders, please call me Hyde, and I understand you've been seeking our organization." The man, now known as Hyde, stated.

Octavius focused his attention on Hyde. "Otto Octavius, and that's correct, I've recently heard about Purgatory and I'm quite interested in what it has to offer."

"Oh~? And just how did you come to discover it?" Hyde asked in an amused tone. "Forgive me for asking, but you have to understand we take our secrecy very seriously."

"I came across your organization's name through the blacklist I obtained from the White Fang." Octavius answered.

Hyde's eyes narrow at the mention. "White Fang? Do you happened to be associated with them?"

"Of course not, I recently found one of their hideouts and managed to obtain some info, including the name of your mysterious group."

"Is that right? Surely you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to find us, what is it that you hope to find?" Hyde asked. "Because I assure you, whatever it is you seek, it won't come cheaply."

"I'm well aware of the expense and I can assure you I can handle it, I'm even willing to pay a toll to enter Purgatory," Octavius dug through his trench coat before pulling out a scroll and throwing it towards Hyde.

Hyde caught the scroll as he cautiously looked at it before turning it on and saw various sets of numbers. The lion Faunus took a closer look and quickly realized what they were. "Locations?"

"Correct," Octavius spoke. "During my time within their hideout, I was also able to obtain these locations, each one containing members of the White Fang. I assume this token is enough to enter?"

Hyde fell silent for a moment before taking out his own scroll, turning his head towards his company. "Don't move," The young boy only nodded before Hyde walked away.

Both Octavius and Angel watched as Hyde left the three of them, Angel soon spoke up as she leaned closer to Octavius.

"Doctor, I've been meaning to ask, but what exactly is Purgatory?" Angel asked in a hush tone.

Octavius turned his gaze towards her. "There's a couple of information of Purgatory that I'm not sure of but one of the main details the White Fang suspected was Faunus' slavery."

"Slavery?" Angel repeated. She was familiar that such existed in the olden days but now it's an illegal act.

"Correct, the White Fang had this place marked as their priority. However, based on their report, they have no knowledge where their location can be found." Octavius whispered but let out a questionable hummed. "Still, it's strange."

"What is?" Angel asked.

"If they specialize in Faunus' slavery, Hyde appears to be fine while the boy is obviously suffering the fate of a slave." Octavius pointed out. "And yet, they both have the same collar around their necks."

"Perhaps that's how they're able to control them, if Hyde seems fine then that might mean he's obedient while the boy rebelled and suffered for his action." Angel pointed out.

"We'll figure out more once we've seen the place ourselves." Octavius stated, earning a nod from Angel.

At that moment, Hyde walked back into the room, deactivating his scroll. "It seems this token of yours is enough to impress my superiors."

"Your superiors? And here I thought you were the man in charge." Octavius mused.

"Don't be ridicules, I merely act as a gatekeeper to those who seek the entrance to Purgatory." Hyde admitted.

"And the boy?" Octavius questioned.

Hyde took a quick glance at the young boy before replying. "I suppose you can think of him as a key to opening the gate. Without my permission, then he won't have access to Purgatory."

"If that's the case, then I would like to see Purgatory for myself. After all, you said my gift has granted me access."

"That is correct, but before we leave, what exactly is her role here?" Hyde asked, pointing at Angel.

"If you must know, she's my assistant. Now, before you ask, no, it isn't possible to leave her behind. After all, she's quite valuable to me."

Hyde narrows his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Very well, but if she causes some trouble, I won't be held responsible for anything that might happen to her."

"Understood," Octavius said, looking slightly at Angel as she gave a nod of confirmation. "Now then, shall we get going?"

"Alright then," Hyde then turned to the young boy. "Jekyll, start the process."

The young boy looked at Hyde and slowly nodded his head. Jekyll brought his hands together and sparks began to form and slowly grew bigger in size. The sparks soon formed an electrical like sphere as it grew until everyone was in the sphere and a bright light suddenly engulfed the room. Once the light had died down, it revealed that everyone had suddenly vanished.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Within a tunnel of a cavern, sparks appeared out of thin air before it transformed into the same electrical sphere. Once the sphere disappeared, it revealed to be Octavius and the others.

Both Octavius and Angel was a bit stunned by the action of Jekyll, the doctor realizing that his semblance might be related to teleportation. "Quite an impressive feat,"

"That might be," Hyde stated as he knelt beside a panting Jekyll, who mostly became exhausted after using his ability and Hyde patted his head.

The lion Faunus quickly brought himself up and started walking ahead with Jekyll following closely behind. "Anyways, it's about time we made our way to Purgatory. Follow me,"

Octavius and Angel started following Hyde as they looked around the tunnel they were in, noticing the only light source was torches against the walls. As they were walking Angel leaned closer to Octavius as she tapped his shoulder.

"U-Umm…Doctor," She whispered nervously.

"What is it?"

"A-Ah, forgive me for speaking up but I was wondering if it's alright to ask Mr. Hyde a question?" Angel asked in a docile like manner.

"Very well, but Angel,"

"Y-Yes?"

"It'll be an annoyance for both you and me to ask for permission to speak up, if you have the desire to do so then do it." Octavius stated.

"O-Of course," Angel quickly replied before speaking louder. "Mr. Hyde, there's something I'm curious about."

Hyde slightly turned his gaze towards Angel while still walking. "What is it?"

"This tunnel, is it the only entrance to Purgatory?"

The lion Faunus didn't answer right away but soon did. "No, it's not, this tunnel is one of the many that allow those to walk through Purgatory."

"But they're all connect, is that correct?" Angel asked.

"That they are," Hyde answered, only to come to a stop when they reached their entrance. "May I welcome you to Purgatory."

Octavius and Angel stood beside Hyde to get a better look and took noticed of what Purgatory is. Octavius took a moment to orient himself, looking over the small huts and tents and the various people walking around. If anything, this place seems to resemblance a market but in a way, seem to function as a society.

"Now then, time to give a tour." Hyde stated as both he and Jekyll walked into the market, with Octavius and Angel following. "This is the district center, where you'll find various items that will help you use on your Faunus depending on what you desire from them."

Angel noticed that while there were regular people among the crowd, there were also Faunus besides them. There was Faunus of all kind around them, however, there was one similar trait that all of them had, the silver collars around their necks. "What exactly types of items would those be?"

"As I said, any depending on the use of your slaves. An aroma used to increase arousal of your slave if you intend to use them in that manner, whips to force Faunus back on their feet to continue their labors, and such." Hyde stated.

Octavius took noticed of the slaves, seeing how their conditions were the same as Jekyll. Most of them were either walking besides the people that owned them or the one trapped in large cells for people to view and take as if they were household pets.

Meanwhile, Angel couldn't help but feel a bit dreadful at the sight. She unconsciously wrapped her hand on her wrist as she remembered the memories of being the White Fang's prisoner and being chained up. Angel remembered how empty she felt, watching how the days passed by and waiting for her life to be over so she can feel the sweet relief of freedom. However, that all changed when she met Octavius, who spoke up and broke her train of thought.

"Those Faunus in the cells, is there a limitation for their purchases?" Octavius asked as he walked towards the cells.

"Normally, you could purchase as much as you want if you were a regular member but newcomers like you can only get a minimum of two." Hyde explained.

Octavius glanced at a couple of the prisoned Faunus. "I noticed that almost every Faunus has that collar around their necks, what exactly is their function?"

"My, my, quite the curious man, aren't you?" Hyde chuckled. "However, I won't be able to answer your question until you purchase a slave. Otherwise, I'll have to think that you're here for another reason."

"In that case, I believe some privacy are in order so that both Angel and I have a discussion on which Faunus is suited for our needs."

Hyde only remained silent as he made a cautious look before letting out a sigh. "Very well, when you've decided what you want, be sure to notify me." Both Hyde and Jekyll took a couple of steps away as they gave Octavius and Angel the privacy they wanted.

Just to be safe, Octavius took hold of Angel's shoulder and moved them a bit farther away but within enough distance so that Hyde didn't suspect anything.

"It's seems we'll need to execute our plan earlier than I thought," Octavius whispered, however, didn't get a response from Angel.

He looked at her and noticed she had a vacant expression as she kept her eyes on the cells.

"Angel." He called out in a loud but still hushed tone, which seem to snap her out of her thoughts.

"F-Forgive me, doctor, it's just seeing them imprisoned like this reminds me what the White Fang had done to me." Angel explained.

"Oh? So, you are pleased to see the same kind that held you captive suffer?"

Angel shook her head. "Of course not, I just wish that no one else had to experience such a cruel fate?"

"So, you want them to be free just how you were, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, I felt very grateful when you broke my chains. The emotions I felt were unexplainable, but I knew that I needed to repay you somehow, which why I intend to follow you towards the new era you'll bring."

Octavius became silent for a few moments before speaking up. "It seems our plans will be slightly changed." He then dug through his pockets and brought out a metallic sphere with a small button in the middle.

"Doctor, what is this exactly?"

"Something I've been tinkering with since I found the lab, it took some time to make so we'll only have one shot at this." Octavius explained.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" Angel asked.

"I'll go distract Hyde and Jekyll, however, there's something I need you to do."

"O-Oh? What is it?"

"You'll go back to the tunnels and when you see the signal, I need you to activate your Semblance."

"M-My semblance?!" Angel panicked. "But doctor, I still can't control it. If I use it then this place will surely burn down."

"That's what I want, however, it'll take some time for that to happen and during that time, I'll make sure everything is in place for us to escape." Octavius explained.

"But what about the slaves?" Angel asked with concern.

"Angel, are you questioning my plans? Do you not trust me enough?"

"A-Ah! It's nothing like that, doctor, it's just…" She couldn't help but trailed off.

She didn't want to risk her flames to harm Octavius or any of the Faunus that are prisoners here but if Octavius tells her to do it, then his plans shouldn't have too much of a risk.

Angel shook her head. "Never mind, I trust you doctor."

"Good, now head for the tunnels and wait for my signal." Octavius ordered as he was about to walk back.

"Wait, signal? How will I know what the signal will be?"

Octavius took a quick glance back. "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Angel nodded as walked towards the crowds surrounding the huts and tents.

"Oh? Now where is she going?' Hyde asked Octavius as he watched Angel blend in with the crowd.

"I sent her off to gather some special items I intend to use," Octavius stated. "Besides, I've decided the type of Faunus I desire."

"Is that right? What would that be?" Hyde asked.

"I wish to purchase the best fighter you have here," Octavius requested, earning a raised brow from Hyde.

"Now what makes you think we carry any fighters?"

"Simple, I'm fully aware of the special pleasure people desire among slaves, a good old gladiatorial fight." Octavius explained with a smirk.

Hyde stared at Octavius for a moment before chuckling. "Well now, you're most certainly a smart man to have guessed that correctly. I suppose you're a lucky one then."

"Oh? How is that?"

"There's a little tournament going on right now, I think we'll be able to pick out what you like over there." Hyde answered.

"Then let's pay a visit."

The three of them traveled down a deeper region of the underground club as they traveled, Octavius spoke up.

"Tell me something, Hyde."

"What is it?" Hyde asked.

"I'm wondering about the story about both you and Jekyll. How is it that both you have different appearances? I mean, you look good for someone who is considered a slave." Octavius pointed out.

Hyde remained silent for a bit, soon speaking up. "I merely know my place, I've given up on ever escaping my fate."

"And the boy?"

Hyde turned towards Jekyll, who lowered his head.

"Jekyll is still young, he's bound to make some mistakes to upset our masters."

Octavius nodded his head as he began thinking to himself until the group reached a dome-like structure.

Octavius heard cheering from the inside and was led to the entrance by Hyde and Jekyll, looking around and noticed all the people on the stands as they all looked in the same direction, the large center where the fighting took place. He took note of the large gates on the opposite sides and Octavius took a seat besides Hyde and Jekyll as he saw two different people entering the ring.

"Alright everybody! Time for another fight in Purgatory!" An announcer shouted, causing everyone to shout with excitement. "In the left side of the field, we have a new challenger, a bear Faunus that desires nothing but his freedom! Now if he can defeat our champion, then he'll earn it! Allow me to introduce, Bruno!"

On the left side was a dark-skinned bear Faunus who held an axe in his hand, letting out a mighty howl as he readied himself for a fight. His outfit wasn't much as the only thing he had on was a loin cloth.

Octavius figured the Faunus would be fighting in this manner if there was a prize such as that. "Tell me, do the captured Faunus really earn their freedom if they win these battles?"

"Hard to say, as long as I've been here. There hasn't been a single person to defeat the recent champion of the ring." Hyde explained.

"What can you tell me about them?"

Hyde sighed. "I never met her personally, but I heard rumors about her. If those rumors are true, then she's a strange one."

Octavius interest peaked a bit. "What rumors would that be?"

"Rumors has it that when she defeated the pervious champion, she didn't demand her freedom…she yelled out who was going to be her next challenger." Hyde answered.

"So, she's the type of person that craves nothing but a decent fight?" Octavius pointed out.

"Pretty much, oh, there she is now."

"Now allow me to introduce the Fighting Queen of Purgatory, Lucia!"

Octavius looked at the center and saw slender tan skinned woman with white hair that reached to her neck and on top were ears that resembled that of a kangaroo. Her clothing resembled something that a female boxer would wear, and her body was quite fit.

Octavius watched as the fight was about to start, wanting to see just how skillful the queen was.

* * *

Lucia couldn't help but grin as she stretched her arms, readying herself for her next challenge.

"Alright then, show me what you got!" She brought her arms up in a defensive position.

Bruno let out a growl before charging towards her and Lucia took advantage of that as she stepped inside of her opponent's range with her left leg and brought her feet closer together. As she rapidly circled around her opponent, watching for an opening for her to take advantage of.

Bruno's head tried to get a clear sight of the champ as she continued the fast movement, annoyed by this, he brought up his ax and slammed it against the ground.

Unfortunately, he missed, and Lucia pushed off with her back foot to close distance and whipped her hand out, colliding her fist against his face. Once he took the hit, she quickly used her back leg to pull herself away from the bear Faunus.

Bruno grunted at the attack as he stumbled back, releasing his ax. He growled as he rushed her and raised his hand to slash Lucia in half.

She avoided the swipe but quickly countered by throwing a right hook directly under the right side of the ribs.

"Gah!" Bruno cried out but regained his focus to trap the champion in a powerful bear hug. However, Lucia springs downward then launches herself forward using the momentum to throw a powerful uppercut.

Bruno stumbled backwards as he rubbed his chin, only to notice Lucia rushing towards him. Bruno brought his arms up, expecting Lucia to throw a punch. While Lucia threw multiple punches, each one earning a grunt from Bruno due to the power in each of them.

However, his eyes widen when he saw her grabbing one of his arms and used her strength to pull his arm away, causing him to break his only mean of defense. The assault didn't stop as Lucia unleashed a fast and powerful roundhouse kick and hit him directly against his face. The force of the attack was strong enough to send him tumbling against the ground.

Lucia brought her arms back up as her legs didn't show any sign of slowing down. With her feet close together, she would propel herself off her back leg then pivot off her front foot.

"Come on now, don't tell be that's all you got you big, soft teddy bear," Lucia taunted as she smirked.

Bruno was panting heavily, hearing her worlds as he tightens his fist and brought himself back up. He looked at the kangaroo Faunus and saw her grinning in a cocky manner as she gestured him to come closer.

The bear Faunus let out a roar as he charged towards Lucia, throwing a punch once he got close enough.

However, Lucia dodged his punch, only to use her right arm to take hold of his arm. Lucia then used her left arm to slam her elbow against his face. He grunted with pain as she released him, allowing him to take a couple steps back as he covered his nose and groaned. Sadly, he didn't have enough time to react to the fast-downward kick against his head, slamming his face to the ground.

Lucia looked down at her opponent, waiting for him to bring himself back up, only to let out a disappointing sigh. "Guess he's down for…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems our Battle Queen has claimed another victim! The winner of this match is Lucia!"

Roars of cheers echoed throughout the dome as they were excited to see their queen win another fight, however, Lucia couldn't help but feel the opposite of what they were feeling.

She felt bored by the fight, however, an idea popped in her head. Lucia turned her head towards the announcer.

"Oi, announcer guy!" Lucia called out. "Call out the beast!"

The moment she called out for the beast; the crowd went silent for a bit before booing at the idea.

The announcer let out a sigh as he spoke. "Lucia, the beast refuses to gets out of its cage, it's been like that for a while and it'll continue to be like that no matter what."

"Come on! This 'opponent' of mine really bored me, if the beast is as great as people say he is then I want to fight him!" Lucia demanded.

The announcer stared at Lucia for a moment before pulling out a small device and activated it.

Sparks appeared around Lucia's collar before electricity surrounded her body, causing to grunt with pain as she clutched the collar before falling to her knees. The electrocution went on for a few seconds longer before the collar had finally been deactivated.

Lucia was breathing heavily as she glared at the announcer but couldn't do much as a couple of the guards arrived to escort her back to the cells.

"Apologize ladies and gentlemen, to show you all good faith, we'll be setting up another battle for you all to witness. We will announce the battle after our break so be prepared!" The announcer stated.

* * *

Octavius smirked as he was able to see the primary functions of the collars. _'It seems I was right; the collars are the reason the Faunus are reduced to such a state. But it won't matter, once my plans are set into motion."_

"It seems now is as good of a time as any," Hyde spoke as he stood up. "So, are you ready to pick out your fighter?"

"I am," Octavius replied. "Although there is a question, I couldn't help but wonder."

"What is it?" Hyde asked cautiously.

"Those collars, I take it that using them as shock collars isn't the only function they possess."

Hyde let out a sigh. "Fine, if you're that curious then I'll tell you. Yes, they can shock the Faunus you purchased. They also have a different way for any Faunus to behave obediently in case the shocking doesn't work."

"And what would that be?"

"The owner has the option to activate a self-destruction feature within the collar, eliminating the Faunus that refuses to obey them." Hyde answered emotionlessly.

Octavius couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "My, my, I suppose these people truly have no heart if they're willing to go that far."

"Now that I've answered your question, are you ready to pick out your fighter?"

Octavius nodded. "Lead the way."

"Jekyll, take us to the fighters' den." Hyde ordered.

The young dog Faunus nodded his head before using his semblance once more to transport them to a different part of the dome.

The familiar blue sphere appeared before disappearing as Octavius, Hyde and Jekyll found themselves surrounded by many cells.

"So, take your pick." Hyde said as he glanced around. "Any one of these fighters are available for purchase."

Octavius smirked. "Oh, I already made my decision, I intend to purchase the champ herself."

Hyde's eyes slightly at the statement. "Y-You can't be serious. Even if my superiors were willing to sell her, I doubt that someone like you could even afford her."

"Well why don't we chat with the champion ourselves?" Octavius suggested. "I can assure you that she'll be willing to change her mind."

Hyde narrowed his eyes, unsure whether he should even bother leading Octavius to where the champ is being held. However, part of him was slightly curious as to what the results would be if this man talked to her. In the end, Hyde let out an annoyed sigh before motioning Jekyll to follow him as they walked ahead of Octavius.

"This way, they typically hold the champions in the same cell." Hyde said, earning a nod from Octavius as the three of them made their way to the cage that held Lucia.

They reached their destination as saw Lucia lying on her back with her arms behind her head. Her eyes were closed but they noticed the look of annoyance on her face.

Hyde cleared his throat in order to gain her attention, which he successfully did as she opened one eye to gaze at their direction.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

Octavius stepped forward before speaking up. "I wish to purchase you."

That sentence alone was enough to cause Lucina to chuckle before laughing hysterically as she clutched her sides. "Hahaha! Y-You can't be serious! Hahahaha! Never in my life have I heard someone wanting to purchase me so easily."

"Quite the contrary, I intend to purchase someone of your skills." Octavius stated.

Lucia quickly stopped laughing as she brought herself up and leaned closer against her cage, smirking. "Then you definitely have a good eye but I'm not the type of girl that can be easily bought."

Octavius could only smirk. "If that's the case, what exactly do you believe is a good price for someone such as yourself?"

Lucia didn't even hesitate her answer. "Fifty million seems like a decent price, of course there will be some additional fees throughout the times that I'll be by your side."

Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing, no one would ever spend that much for one Faunus, even if they were was skilled as her. He looked at Octavius' direction, wondering what his next move was, only to hear the man chuckle.

"I suppose that is a fair price for someone like you but what if I can make a better offer?"

The smirk remained on Lucia's face. "Oh? Well now you've got my attention, so what's the offer?"

Octavius didn't say out loud what his offer was, only to lean closer to Lucia and whispered something to her.

Hyde was curious as to what the man said to her, only to notice her eyes widen slightly and her smirk turned into a grin before letting out a laugh.

"Hahaha! Man, you really know what a girl wants, if you're serious about that, then I'll be more than happy to come along!" Lucia exclaimed. "Though I gotta ask, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"For right now, all I need from you is to be my bodyguard." Octavius answered.

"I can't believe it…" Hyde muttered. He couldn't believe that Octavius was able to convince Lucia to allow him to purchase her. The lion Faunus couldn't help but wonder what Octavius told her. However, he snapped out of his shock when he saw Octavius pulled a metallic sphere out of his pocket.

"Hey, just what is that?!" Hyde demanded.

"Something that'll bring me closer to my plans." Octavius answered as he pressed the center of the sphere before tossing it to the ground.

Jekyll quickly stood beside Hyde as he clung onto the Faunus' leg for safety.

Panic was seen on Hyde's face as the device started beeping rapidly before opening and revealing a large chunk of lightning dust. It started to glow brighter and brighter with each passing second until it completely shatters and released a large energy pulse.

The energy pulse didn't seem to harm them as it passed through them but the collars around their necks let out a few beeps before unlocking themselves and falling off.

Everyone in the fighter's den had a shocked expression across their faces as they witness their collars falling off. Various cheers echoed throughout the den as the fighters started breaking apart the cells that held them prisoners.

"So, Lucia, are you still going to accept my offer?" Octavius asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

Lucia regained her senses as she focused her gaze on Octavius, giving him a smirk. "If you keep your part of the deal then yeah. So, what's the first thing you want me to protect you from, boss?"

Octavius chuckled. "It depends whether I need it or not, because we'll be visiting the beast."

Once again, Lucia broke into a full-blown laughter as she heard this. "Wow, you never seem to stop impressing me. It takes some guts to go face to face with him. If that's the case, let me break us out of here."

Lucia took a few steps back from the cell as she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she started to focus. A green aura began to form around her hands as she took hold of the metal bars in front of her and used her strength to rip them apart. The green aura soon disappeared once Lucia opened her eyes and stepped out of her prison.

Lucia grinned. "So, shall we pay the beast a visit?"

"Let's," Octavius replied before turning towards Hyde and Jekyll. "Gentlemen, might I interest you both in a proposition? How would you like to become saviors to your people?"

Hyde could only place his hand against his face and let out a chuckle. "You really manage to surprise me, never in my life did I think I would meet someone such as yourself."

Hyde pulled his hand away and focus on Octavius. "What exactly are you planning?"

"All will be revealed once you do what I ask of you," Octavius answered. "I need you to gather all of the enslaved Faunus and wait until I return."

Hyde raised a brow. "What makes you think we won't leave without you?"

"Simple, you're far too curious to see the end results of all of this." Octavius answered. "If you were to leave early then you would not be able to witness what I have planned."

Hyde rubbed his chin for a moment. "Very well then, I'll do what you ask but you better hurry. I don't think my kind are willing to wait too long for their freedom."

Hyde and Jekyll soon vanished using the young Faunus' ability, leaving both Octavius and Lucia, who both made their way towards the prison that held the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel had done what Octavius had asked her to do. She stood by the tunnel entrance they entered through and stood by as she waited for the signal Octavius told her to watch out for. The young woman couldn't help but feel nervous since using her semblance has caused nothing but trouble due to her lack of control.

Every time she used her powers, nothing but death and destruction follows so she did her best to limit herself. But since Octavius had requested her to use it, she couldn't help but follow, after all, the last thing Angel wanted was to disappoint the man that saved her.

As Angel waited, she heard a strange noise from the distance as it spread across the entire area of Purgatory. In that moment, Angel heard various explosions occurring and people screaming and at that moment, she figured that must have been the signal Octavius had mentioned to her.

Angel took in a deep breath as she clasped her hands together. _"Ah-ah-ah-ahhh, ah-ah-ah…"_ Angel began to sing a melodious song.

As her song continued, sparks of black flames began to form behind her back. The flames grew and grew until they took the form of large angelic wings. The flames surrounded Angel for a moment before erupting into the tunnels. As the young woman continued to sing, she was able to realize the purpose of this. Since the tunnels was all connected, that meant all the other entrance would be blocked due to her flames, but a thought came to mind.

If the flames were to block all the entrances, then how would they escape. Angel quickly removed those thoughts from her head, not wanting to doubt the doctor's plans as she continued to sing her melody.

As Angel continued her part of the plan, Hyde and Jekyll appeared elsewhere using Jekyll's semblance and Hyde was able to witness everything that was occurring. The item that Octavius had used was able to release all the Faunus that was being held captive by their collars and now he saw the results. Various Faunus were performing different actions, some where helping break out the Faunus that were trapped in their cages while others took the advantage to make the people that held them as slaves suffer.

Hyde knew that he needed to gather the attention of all of them and there was only one method of doing so. He cleared his throat as he took in a deep breath before lifting his head upward. Jekyll knew what Hyde was doing and the young dog Faunus quickly covered his ears.

The lion Faunus opened his mouth as a powerful roar escaped from his lips. The roar was both loud and powerful that it caused practically all the Faunus around him to halt their actions and look towards him. Once Hyde noticed they focused on him, he stopped his semblance and looked at every single one of them.

"My brothers and sisters," He called out in a booming voice. "We have been given a chance of earning our freedom thanks to one man. And he wishes to save every single one of you, he had asked me to gather all of you so that we may be escape this place. So please, lend me your strength and go out to find any more of our kind. We cannot allow any one of us to be left behind."

Hyde heard various murmurs among the crowd and an alligator Faunus stepped forward.

"And why should we listen to you?" He questioned.

"You don't have to," Hyde answered. "But are you truly willing to allow your pride to stand in the way of the freedom of your fellow kind?"

The alligator Faunus remained silent for a few moments before shaking his head, however now a deer Faunus spoke up.

"And what of the humans here? What is their fate?" She asked.

At that moment, all the Faunus seem to look towards Hyde, wondering what his answer was going to be.

Hyde answered without hesitation. "That's all up to you, if you wish for them to suffer then make them suffer. Whatever you see fit then you act with no second thought."

The Faunus nodded as they were about to leave to do what they were told until Hyde spoke up once more.

"However, if you are to find a woman with white hair and a black cloth over her eyes, then you are not to harm her in any way."

"Why not?" One of the Faunus asked.

"Because she came with the man that had freed all of us, I'm sure if she's harmed in anyway, then we might lose our one shot to freedom." Hyde replied.

They all them hesitance by this however, they nodded once more as they went off to complete their tasks.

Hyde let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that he didn't have to take drastic measures. He then looked towards the direction the dome was at. "I wonder, Octavius, just what is the end game to all of this?"

* * *

Both Octavius and Lucia continued to travel deeper into the fighter's den, as the two continued to walk, Octavius began to speak.

"So, what am I to expect of this beast?"

Lucia glanced at him. "I wouldn't expect much, after all, he hasn't done anything worth while recently. As far as I know, he hasn't left his cell for a while."

"I see…" Octavius cupped his chin, thinking to himself.

"Yup, before I became champ, the beast was supposedly the strongest Faunus they had fight here. Too bad, I've been craving to go toe-to-toe with that behemoth." Lucia admitted as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now, do try your best to restrain yourself. I intend to recruit him, and I would prefer it if he didn't feel any hostility."

Lucia let out a scoff. "Don't worry, as long as you hold up your end of the deal then I'll behave myself. Still, I gotta ask. What is it you're aiming for?"

"Oh? Are you actually interested in knowing? Cause there's a chance you might not like the answer." Octavius asked, though he already knew the answer.

Lucia chuckled at the question. "Eh, doesn't matter if it's good or bad, if you keep your promise, then it doesn't really matter to me."

"I suppose I can say this, my plan will guide this world to a new one."

Lucia was about to question his words until the two came to a stop when they reached the end of the den and saw a large cell holding a rather large person.

Octavius stepped closer to get a better look at the beast of Purgatory and was able to see why he was considered one.

The beast had quite a large build, seeing the scars across the beast's chest, arms and legs. The clothing he wore was only a cloth that covered his lower half being held by a metallic belt. It wasn't a surprised that the beast was also a Faunus seeing the large horns sticking out the side of his head but what did surprised Octavius was the metal mask the beast wore. The mask resembled that of a bull's head with a small metal ring looped around where the nose of the mask was. Octavius also saw the large cuffs around the Faunus' arms.

Octavius had recognized the resemblance the beast had to a creature of myth back in his world. "Could it be? A minotaur Faunus?" He muttered as he took a couple more steps forward until he was right in front of the metal bars.

He glanced the inside of the cell and saw a large collar on the floor, Octavius smirking. "I see your collar had fallen off, and yet, you have not escaped. I can see that a being of your size should be able to break out of those chains with no problem. Why is it that you remain here?"

The Faunus didn't answer Octavius' question, only to remain still and let out a small growl.

Octavius let out a small chuckle. "I also heard that you have been keeping to yourself for quite a while, I wonder why someone of your caliber would chose to do so. Unless, you just became tired of it all."

Lucia could only stare with a puzzled expression as she kept her gaze on the beast, soon noticing the chains around his arms moving for the first time when Octavius finished his sentence.

"Well now, I suppose it does make sense. You've been longing for a purpose, after all, I'm sure you've gotten tired of people seeing you as nothing more than a common beast that does nothing but run wild. That's how you managed to acquire the name the Beast of Purgatory, but I can't help but wonder. What is your true name?"

Once again, the beast didn't answer but after a few moments of silence had past, he spoke in a ragged voice. "Naga…"

"Oh? So, your name is Naga?" Octavius asked, earning a nod from the Faunus. "Then tell me, was I correct about the reasons why you stopped fighting?"

Naga hesitated for a bit before nodding. "I've killed…many of my kind…All for those people…I hated what I did, and I stopped…I fight no more."

"A respectable wish, but why choose to remain here?"

"I…don't earn freedom…I deserve to stay here…" Naga explained.

"That's quite a noble response, but I can't allow you to remain down here."

Naga seemed to growl at that. "Why?"

"Because I have a purpose for you, something that only you can help me accomplish." Octavius answered.

"A…purpose?" Naga repeated.

Octavius nodded. "That's right. You see, Naga, I believe myself to be an intelligent man. Now I wish to use that intelligence to help your kind find a better life. Led your people to a brand-new world where they won't have to face anymore oppressions."

"Why…would human help?"

"Kinda wondering that too," Lucia added.

"Simple, I won't deny the fact that I need your help," Octavius replied, glancing back to Lucia before focusing towards Naga. "What I have planned is certainly something that people won't approve of and some will even try to stop me. Which is why, I could use that strength of yours to help me with my cause."

On cue, Octavius' mechanical arms erupted from his back, shocking both Lucia and Naga. The arms pointed towards Octavius, letting out a hiss of irritation.

"I apologize for having to use the EMP wave, but the situation called for it. Besides, it was only temporary, and it seems your functions are unaffected."

Lucia could only watch with a look of confusion, not used to seeing a sight such as that. _'Just who in the hell is this guy?"_

The claws gripped the metal doors before prying them open, allowing Octavius to enter the cell. "So, what do you say? Will you join me on my mission and bring this new world to us?"

Naga seemed to hesitate before grunting and pulling his arms in a swift motion, breaking of the chains that held him. The Faunus stood up, causing Octavius' to raise his head slightly to meet the gaze of Naga.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

Naga nodded. "Yes…take us…to this new world."

"Good," Octavius said as he stepped out of the cell. "Then we should take our leave. If my assistant has done her part, then this place should be impossible to escape." Octavius took a couple glances around before turning towards Naga.

"Perhaps you can make an exit for us, Naga."

Naga nodded his head as he walked towards the wall and pulled his fist back before throwing a punch. The force of the attack was strong enough to destroy the wall and allowed them to make their escape from the dome.

As they did, a familiar voice called out to Octavius.

"Doctor! Doctor Octavius!"

Octavius turned to see Angel rushing towards them, panting lightly when she came to a stop.

"I'm glad to have found you doctor, I was worried." Angel admitted, quickly noticing the two Faunus. "Oh? Who are these two?"

"Introductions will be later, for now, we must find Hyde and escape from this place."

* * *

"Come on! We got all the Faunus that were trapped here, let's go already!" One of the many Faunus cried out.

"Yeah!" Many of them shouted.

Hyde let out an annoyed sigh. "Rest assure, our means of escape will happen the moment Octavius returns. Until then, we must wait."

"Wait! How can we wait?! Most of the exits are blocked by a black flame, not to mention we're still trapped here!" Another Faunus shouted.

"I do apologize for the wait, I had to gather a few more people."

Everyone turned their heads around towards the source of the voice, only to be slightly shock by the people in front of them.

"No way…It's the champ herself." One of the Faunus muttered.

"Forget that, it's the Beast of Purgatory!"

"Wait, who are those two humans?"

Hyde quickly getting in front of the newly arrived group, spoke up. "My brothers and sisters, this is the man that I had mentioned that saved us from the clutches of our former masters."

The lion Faunus then turned towards Octavius. "I take it you're ready to take our leave?"

Octavius nodded. "I am, please get it done."

Hyde nodded as he walked towards Jekyll, getting down on one knee and placing his hands on the young Faunus' shoulders. "Jekyll, I know this is going to put a great strain on you but please, help us escape."

Jekyll's eyes widen for a moment, his entire body shaking with nervousness as he glanced towards everyone that kept their gaze on them. The young Faunus then turned to Hyde, who gave him a small pat on the head, which seemed to calm him.

"Okay…" Jekyll muttered as he brought his hands together and activated his Semblance. The blue sphere started to expand but stopped when it reached a certain size. Jekyll let out a few groans as he struggled to keep the sphere growing. With one final push, the sphere became big enough to engulf all the enslaved Faunus and teleported them to a new location.

* * *

Blue electricity started to spark around the grassland before it formed a large sphere and every one of the Faunus trapped in Purgatory suddenly appeared along with Octavius and Angel.

A couple of Faunus let out some groans before they realized where they were, the outside world with no collars around their necks. Silence didn't last long as most of them began cheering for their newfound freedom.

Meanwhile, Hyde was currently holding a resting Jekyll in his arms. The Lion Faunus smiled softly as he held Jekyll close.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying your freedom, but I'm afraid it's only temporary." Octavius spoke, earning all the attentions of the Faunus. Even receiving glares from what he'd just said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" A zebra Faunus asked.

"If you're trying to make us your slaves then you got another thing coming."

The group tried to move closer to Octavius, only to stop when Lucia, Naga, Hyde and Angel stood in front of them. This caused them to worry, given their weaken state, they didn't stand a chance against them.

"Oh please, I have no interest in that." Octavius spoke up. "I only said that because can your kind truly consider themselves free in this world? I'm familiar with how humanity treats you all and I believe I have a simple solution to end that."

Silence had fallen on the former enslaved Faunus as they began to murmur among themselves until one of the Faunus spoke up.

"What would that be?"

"Guiding all of us to a new world." Octavius answered, earning confused look from everyone. "You see, I plan on creating a new world for all of us, and as long as this old world continues to exist, then you shall never earn your freedom. Sure, you have escaped the physical clutches of Purgatory but that won't stop people from seeing you all unworthy of being called equal."

"You'll only be an inferior species to them no matter what, but I shall free you all from the chains of oppression! I will lead all of us to a new world where no one will face that hatred every again, a world where you shall be truly free! All I ask of you is one question!"

The Faunus seem to listen closely, wondering what he wanted from them.

"Will you help me?"


End file.
